Prolong Equilibrium: Rebound
by Scott-The Swordsman
Summary: The story of the Equivicator and The Child of Prophacy is well known. But it is far from over. How is an orphan tied in with the fate of mankind?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings to Old Stories

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings To Old Stories**

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Jinx."

"Oh come on, that goon at the church doesn't give us enough and you know it."

Prontera was brightly lit with a warm summer's glow, and the usual Merchants were attempting to sell their wares, crowding the streets, leaving little space to walk about. The sounds of talking, whether it is yelling, or the murmurs of face-to-face conversation, flooded the streets in the southern end of the city like the gentle passing breeze. The cheerful little chirping of the birds overhead could only be heard if one listened very closely over the talking, and the songs played by wandering Bards. Adventurers were, time and time again, making the Capital of Rune-Midgarts their number one stop for supplies and equipment. The stores were crowded, and the sellers were making their usual high wages. It was certainly rewarding to have a successful business in Prontera. But for the less fortunate, life in Prontera was far from great. Just like in any town, it would be a struggle to survive. Even with the help they had, two particular children were forced to the level of petty thievery in order to acquire the food and supplies necessary for survival. They didn't even get to live in their own home, not any place like the grand buildings, pure white with stone, which stood proudly along the streets.

No, these two children had no such luck. A teenaged boy, an orphan for as long as he could remember, was stealing. Even though he trained as an Acolyte, and respected the bible and Odin's commandments and regulations, he somehow knew that the "man upstairs" would understand. Although he was hunched over, his form did not seem that bad. He was decently fit, having not been subjected to any amount of food that would obscure such fitness. The only way to recognize this fitness, though, was by his broad shoulders, as his robe covered nearly his whole frame, save his feet. It was a tan-coloured robe, with a muffler of a creamy colour. The cuffs were of a darker colour, and he wore a belt with metal plating across the front. His hands were covered in fitting leather gloves; his feet dawned in socks and leather sandals. His decent, chestnut brown hair was worn in such a way that it would hang over his left eye, and a pair of white glasses with red lenses were perched on his forehead. The teenaged boy smiled back to his accomplice, who didn't seem as ecstatic.

His friend had been with him for ages. She was the same age at the boy, having lived into her teenaged years, perhaps walking the earth for sixteen summers, born in the spring. Her from was about three inches shorter than the young male's, standing at over five feet five inches, give or take. Her skin was pale, flawless in most every way, only slightly tainted by the nervous expression shown in her fair blue eyes. Long crimson hair flowed beautifully down her back, ending at the lower point of her back, bangs not nearly obscuring any view of her eyes. A lunatic skin muffler rested about her shoulders, warming her shoulders and neck with its upturned collar, coming to a clasp at her neck where a broach was fastened. Her slender form ran from the leather top that covered just what was needed to retain decency, curving delicately inwards to her midriff, and flaring out slightly at the hips. A sort of loincloth, again, kept her decency, the elegant, though simple fabric flowing down the front and back of her lower boy to end at about her shins. The outfit being completed by beautiful leather boots and long, elbow-length gloves, she certainly held the image of a magician well. The small decorations on her muffler and littered about her outfit hinted at a nature that she may not have even understood fully.

"Yes, I know, but..." The young lady began to rebuttal.

"Mystic, come on." The young man turned to his kneeling friend, both hiding suspiciously within an alleyway. "There's nothing you can say to make that jerk look any better. He's an ass, and that's all there is to it."

"Well... yes... but..." Mystic, as she was called, continued to try and talk sense into the boy.

The food merchant was busying herself, trying to sell her merchandise to anyone who would buy it. Occasionally, a hungry adventurer or villager would pass by and purchase something, but other than that, very few bought anything from her. Jinx, the young Acolyte, saw her as a perfect person to steal from. Of course, he knew what was right and wrong. But the man that had taken him and Mystic into their care did anything but provide for their needs. He starved the poor orphans, and made them work for nothing. Jinx had wanted to escape from this man's clutches for ages, and even Mystic, who normally counts her blessings, could find no good side to being with such an abusive "father." It was that man's fault that Jinx had resorted to stealing in the first place. The young Acolyte knew, though, that Odin would forgive him. He was doing what he needed to avoid an unjustified demise, and even provided for Mystic. Of course, the consequences of being caught by either his "father" or the town guards would have been fairly severe, but it was of no consequence to Jinx. He wanted him and his friend to live, and that's all there was to it. With this critical need in mind, Jinx turned his attentions to the merchant again, completely brushing Mystic off. The poor lady had only turned her back for one moments before Jinx was at her stall, looting her of any fresh fruits she carried. He was a little slow though, and as he ran away, she spotted him and called for the guards.

Jinx's blood ran cold, and his heart began to race. He looked around frantically until he saw a guard running at him, calling for him to stop. This wasn't anything new; the young man had run away from the guards several times. This time would be no different. He ran to his friend, who tried to tell him she was right, but he had grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her hiding spot before she could say a word. It was all a matter of out-maneuvering the guard that was in pursuit of them from there on out. He ran with his friend, who eventually gave in and followed willingly, pushing through the crowds while one of the guards followed them throughout. Being bigger then the two teenagers, the guard ha a difficult time following the two of them. Adventurers, Merchants, and citizens were both surprised to see Jinx and Mystic running about and pushing past, but at the same time they weren't surprised at all. The young Acolyte made it such a "habit" to steal from people that when it happened, people expected it. He ran towards the north east side of the town, where the church was. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. Jinx had to lose the guards before he could get back to the church, but at the same time, he was heading right towards the castle, where more guards were stationed. But, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Uh oh." He slid to a stop. It seemed that bridge came sooner than he thought.

"Stop those kids!" The guard shouted, making the two guards stationed at the gates of the castle look right at Jinx and Mystic, who where the only people who seemed separated from the crowds. They left their posts to catch the two of them.

"Um..." Jinx reached over and stole and empty bag from someone, stuffing the armful of fruit into it and taking Mystic's hand and running towards an alleyway. "This way!"

"W-Where are we going!" Mystic asked in worry as she followed, three guards now in pursuit.

"Away from trouble!" Jinx responded as they came into the alley.

Looking around, Jinx saw his ticket. He looked up, seeing a two-sectioned rooftop. One part, closest to the alley, was lower than the rest of it. Mystic caught on to this, and when Jinx offered her a boost, she could only accept. Getting on one knee, Jinx waited until Mystic's foot was in his hands, and then thrust her into the air. She leapt, landing on the rooftop gracefully. Jinx then threw the bag of fruit up to her and began looking for his own way up. He spotted a can of garbage and hastily leapt onto it. The guards had shown up then, and Jinx had a little trouble, the can being off balance and wobbly. They ran at him, and in desperation, he leapt up, grabbing hold of the roof. His gloved digits couldn't get a firm grip and he slid back a bit, guards grabbing at his feet. Fortunately, one was close enough for the Acolyte to use their head as a step, and he climbed up, barely escaping their grasp. He let out a sigh of relief and took the fruit bag back. He grinned down at the guards, who yelled out for him to stop. He just brushed them off and walked along the rooftop with a nervous Mystic close beside him. He smiled, the church being in sight.

He walked along quickly, but more calm than before. He brushed his hair neatly back into place as he walked along the rooftops. He gracefully was able to leap alley gaps, and he held Mystic's hand as they both carefully made their way along thin planks of wood and clothes lines that connected wider gaps. Slowly they made their way across the town again, the guards having given up their search, and went to tell the food seller that they couldn't retrieve her stolen food. With the church only a few moments away, Jinx leapt down from the rooftop and landed on the ground, making sure he didn't hurt himself. He then turned and looked up to Mystic, who was hesitant. She blushed, tugging insecurely at her loincloth-like bottoms, trying to remain decent. Jinx raised an eyebrow, putting the bag down and raising his arms to catch her if she decided to jump. She refused. With a sigh, Jinx ran to the church, took a ladder from the back, and ran over to her again, setting up the ladder. He then turned away, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently as she climbed down.

"Come on Mystic, I'm hungry." He hurried her, or at least tried to rush her a bit.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she got to the ground.

"Ah, it's not your fault." Jinx handed her the bag then, and took the ladder.

With a little relief, Jinx and Mystic headed around to the back of the church, setting the ladder up again. Sitting down, they sighed, leaning against a wall. After a short rest, Jinx anxiously opened up the bag to see what exactly he had stolen. A few apples were all, but it was enough. They each took an apple, brushed them off, and began to eat them. It was very refreshing, to get something as sweet as an apple for a meal. After all, the slop they were fed at the church barely qualified as food. It seemed like Odin himself was blessing them as they ate. Soon, being relaxed, they settled, eating their fruit and listening to the sounds of the afternoon from the shadowy place, behind the church, the city wall naught five feet before them. Jinx grinned, looking to Mystic with a slight smile, brushing his hair away from his eye. She returned his smile, and with the knowing that his friend was happy, Jinx went to take a bite of another apple. Though, he bit at his own fingers as the apple was taken from his hand quickly. Jinx blinked, letting his hair fall before his left eye again as he looked up, a shadowed figure blocking what little light there was.

"What are you two doing back here?" The person, a large, mean-looking man asked… Or more, demanded.

Jinx didn't speak back.

"Where'd these come from?" The man asked in that same tone, snatching the bag of apples away from Mystic, who didn't put up much of a fight. "Apples?"

"We…bought them." Mystic said.

"Ha! I don't pay you a bloody cent!" The man boasted. "Don't pull that crap with me. You stole these!"

"… So?" Jinx back-talked the man, sending him into a fury.

"Listen you little punk!" The man shouted as he lifted Jinx off the ground. "I've had to deal with enough crap because of you!"

"Then give us away." Jinx continued to show his attitude.

"Shut up!" The man shoved him roughly to the ground, Mystic watching in fright. "You little brats are more trouble than you're worth. Now I have to go and return what apples are left in here, and make it look like I care. You stupid…! Gah never mind. Go inside, clean the whole back room, both of you, and when you're done, go deliver something to the castle for me."

"No." Jinx shot at him.

"No food for you tonight then." The man grinned, turning and heading away. "Get to it!"

"Stupid jerk." Jinx mumbled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry Jinx." Mystic said.

"Forget it." Jinx sighed. "He'll get his own, don't you worry. Let's just go before he comes back."

Feeling down, the orphan looped around and entered the church. The church was where the Acolytes and Priests of Rune-Midgarts were trained, and showed their faith to Odin… If only they knew such a sinner was amongst them. It was a grand building, decorated rays of sunlight splashing beautiful shadows from the window frames onto the marble floor tiles. The walls were made of fine gray stone, and the ceiling, reinforced by pillars, held a pure white look. The whole place had an air of faith and belief amongst it. Even a non-believer would feel a sort of other-bodily presence within the place. Even the back storeroom, with wine bottles and books laying about, thick layers of dust resting on each age-old object, had a sort of holy feeling. Cleaning it up wasn't all too bad of a task, but it was time-consuming, leading well into the evening. Once the two were finished, they didn't expect a meal. They still had a job to do, and they would get no rest or food until it was done.

Leaving the storeroom, the two orphans moved to their "father's" room. Within the room, that same mean-looking man put them down further before telling them to transport an object to the castle. It was a large crate, full of Rosemary, and each holy necklace wasintended for each and every inhabitant within the castle. With a sigh, the two orphans took either side of the crate and lifted, the god-forsaken wooden crate being the weighted embodiment of the devil, one could say. The two of them picked upthat crate, barely off the floor, and began to lug it out of the church. With grunts and groans, they moved the crate out of the church, and slowly made their way to the castle. Even though the castle was a place of greatness, the two felt little more than average, walking past the guards and into the main lobby. They dropped the box with a loud, echoing boom, needing to take a break and rest their weary arms.

The main lobby, massive as any house in Prontera, was very admirable. Regal in appearance, red carpet lined a sort of walkway for people to move on. The room was tiled black and white in diamond designs, the floor having been so clean that one could see their reflection in the polished white ceramic. The walls were of fine ebony wood, polished to shine, and the ceiling was made out of the usual paint and whatever it would have been at the time, which was more than likely a kind of stone. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, emitting a strong, eloquent light. Portraits and paintings decorated the walls, and a few late-night servants were roaming about. It was a very comforting place. But the two teens were even happier to see a familiar, smiling face coming their way.

The servant didn't make any sort of noise. She moved so gracefully that she couldn't be heard. But, if one looked, she would have certainly been a sight that was difficult to miss. Dressed in naught but a yellow tee shirt and an apron, this femme fatal went naked from the waist down. Or, was that really the case? Her over-buxom body was dawned in beautifully tanned skin, as if she had held this tan for all her life. Her purple hair ran straight to frame her eyes, which were similar lavender in colour. Though, she was certainly different. Her hips flared a slight bit, exposed due to her shirt not being able to come down fully over her large, well-endowed chest, and what was exposed separated her from most living beings on the planet. Her lower body was a three-foot long, violet scaled, snake-like appendage. She was a Naga, and well known throughout the castle. She had also made her mark in a book, that had passed down for a few years. Everyone knew her as one of the most… well, exotic, beauties in all of Rune-Midgarts.

"Myssstuc! Jincsss!" The demon smiled, greeting them cheerfully, holding out her arms in a warm welcome. "Hello again! Isis welcomes you!"

"Hey Isis." Jinx waved.

"Hello." Mystic nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Isis is alright." The Naga responded. "Are you here for work?"

"Yeah, that jerk at the church asked us to bring this heavy crate." Jinx responded bluntly.

"Jincsss has no need to sssay more." Isis waved him off. "Isis will take care of the sssilly little crate."

With that, the two orphans stepped aside to let her go to work. It was a simple task for the snake-like beauty. Even though her form was fairly thin, aside from her womanly curves, she held untold power that was difficult to rival. With almost no effort at all, the Naga wedged her hand beneath the crate, pushing it over with her free hand so she could get under it better. Then, when she was in place, she simply lifted. The crate of wood was lifted like a cardboard shoebox, and with a cheery smile, Isis nodded to them and slithered away, carrying the heavy box easily towards its destination. The two orphans followed behind the Naga, watching in a stupor as she carried the box. The halls were fairly quiet as they moved, until a conversation in another room caught Jinx's attention. The voices were muffled, due to a thick wooden door and the walls separating the Acolyte from the people within the room. To solve this, Jinx quietly opened the door, listening in.

Inside, there was a Prontera Official. The young Acolyte could only guess this, judging his clothes. There were only two other people in the room. There was a young man, maybe just into his teenaged years. He had dark brown hair, and was dressed in a pair of brown over-alls, a thick breastplate covering the sight of the straps over his chest. He had a pair of gloves, a pair of plated boots, gray kneepads and maroon elbow pads to finish the look. Jinx assumed he was a Novice of some profession, since he had a traveler's dagger belted to his waist. The young man's hazel eyes showed deep interest in the conversation between the Prontera Official and another man within the room. This man was much more intriguing than the younger one.

The other man looked much older. He had green hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail, which was tied by one elastic piece of cloth near the end of the green tail. His voice sounded pure, and he was dressed in a scruffy-looking outfit. He had on a thick, large muffler that covered most of his upper arms, and a thick long shirt beneath that, both being cornsilk in colour. A pair of thick cornsilk shorts covered his blue, thin jeans, leading to his simple shoes. With a tight pair of leather gloves on his hands and a white flowing kind of cape, he seemed to be a poor traveler of sorts. But the most interesting thing about him that caught Jinx's eye was the blinker he wore over his eyes. Those who had trouble sleeping at night generally wore a blinker, and this cloth wrapped over the eyes would make their unconscious self keep their eyes closed. So why was the man wearing it while he was awake? It wasn't until after that thought that the young Acolyte clued into their conversation.

"… He's already departed from the castle." The Official said.

"That won't do…" The green-haired man said. "We needed him to take it.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." The Official said. "He never gave any word to anyone as to where he was headed. He just disappeared one morning."

"I think I know what he aims to do in his absence." The green-haired man said. "But I couldn't even begin to tell you where he could be."

"Well, this is a dire matter!" The Official exclaimed. "Isn't there any substitute?"

"All the others have disembarked." The green-haired man responded.

"So there's nothing we can do."

"Well, since I can't go, we will have to send a new person. But this person has to be young, and eager. I fear that any elder folk would assess the situation too clearly, and discover that the odds are against them. We need someone who is over-confident, and naïve. We need a teenager for this, it's the only kind of human being that would be daring enough to leave."

"Jinx! What are you doing?"

Jinx was startled, bumping the door as he turned his head to see Mystic coming towards him with a bright smile. In the meantime, the people in the room were made aware of his presence. Jinx stood up quickly and backed away from the door. Mystic just watched him in misunderstanding. But before an escape could be made, the young Novice burst through the door and lunged at Jinx. Jinx tried to react quickly, but found him back against a railing, leading back down to the entrance foyer. The young Novice tackled him to get him down, and both were sent over the railing. They both let out a little cry of panic, accompanied by Mystic's cry of fright as they both fell several feet towards the tiled floor. Luckily for Jinx, the young Novice landed beneath him, crashing through a table. Instantly thinking that he was in trouble, Jinx stood up and fled. Though the Novice, despite having the wind knocked out of him, stood up and chased after the young Acolyte.

Jinx ran into the nearest room as he zipped through the corridors. The door was open, so he let himself in. The Novice was right behind him though, and ran in after him. This gave neither of the teenaged boys any time to stop, and soon found themselves in a storeroom, sliding frictionless across a heavily waxed floor. Both attempted to keep their balance, and ended up skiing towards a stack of boxes at the end of the room. With a final cry of impending danger, they struck the boxes like bowling balls, sending the boxes crashing down on them, many various cooking supplies, such as flower and eggs, showering them. They both laid still for a moment, blinking, head to toe in white powder, broken yolk and egg white slopped into their hair and onto their clothes. Jinx moved to sit up first, but the young Novice rolled on top of him and tried to sustain him, attempting to pin his wrists to the floor. They both struggled for several seconds before the Novice was hauled off the Acolyte by an impressive arm, the other reaching out and grabbing Jinx, hauling him off the floor as well. They both found themselves held by the scruff of their collars by an angry Naga, who held them up like dolls.

"Jincsss! Cloud!" Isis shouted at the two of them, being the only Naga to ever grace the inner walls of the castle as a resident. "Isis just spent many hoursss cleaning thisss room!"

"Heh… um…" The Novice, Cloud, responded nervously. "Isis, this guy was peeping in on Nale's meeting. I had to catch him."

"_Nale?_" This thought flew through the Acolyte's head before anything else.

"Did you get him?" A voice rang out from the door, and Jinx looked to see the blind man, lead by the Official.

"Well…" Cloud chuckled nervously.

"These two messed it all up!" Isis shouted. "Isis and Alisss ssspent sso much time on thisss room!"

"Jinx! What happened?" Mystic pushed past the blind man and the Official, running to Jinx. Though, she slipped on the waxed floor and fell. Soon after, she sat up and brought her legs together shyly, to remain decent and for the fact she was embarrassed. "You're all white!"

"Yeah, I'm a ghost!" Jinx teased.

"Are not!" Mystic giggled. "You're all covered in flour!"

"… Sir, can you describe those two children to me?" The blind man asked.

"Well, Nale…" The Official spoke. "They both look to be very fit. We've seen them many times inside the castle… They're orphans, and they live at the church. One is a male Acolyte, and the other is attempting to profess herself in some sort of magician career. The girl has long red hair, the boy has short dark brown hair, with it covering his left eye, and a pair of fashionable glasses on his head."

"Wait, you're really Nale?" Jinx asked in surprise, squirming out of Isis's grasp. "You're Nale Frugen!"

"Nale Frugen?" Mystic stood up and looked at the blind man. "You mean that Bard in that story?"

"That's me, amigos." Nale chuckled. "Blind as a bat now… well, more-so. But I'm flattered you know me."

"Mister Frugen, what are you doing here? What were you talking about?" Jinx asked.

"Now boy, that was a private conversation!" The Official scolded.

"Hold up." Nale said, raising a hand to silence the Official. "He's ambitious… I'll tell him. Young amigo, I was talking about the hand in that story… Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Linkin's hand." Jinx responded.

"Yes." Nale spoke. "That hand was preserved for future use… But nobody would take it and go on the journey to close the remaining portals… Those god-forsaken portals that lead to a place more horrible than anything you had ever imagined. I paid close attention to this, and after several years, when I found that still, no one would take the task, I took Cloud with me to Juno and retrieved it myself. Knowing that I could not even think about going on such a journey without my sight, I sought another to take it. But the person I had in mind has left on an adventure of his own, and I'm stuck."

"I see." Jinx responded, brushing his hair back. The information was a little much to absorb.

"I need a young man, or woman, to go in his stead. Someone who's not afraid of a little trouble." Nale grinned. "You seem like a confident guy."

"What?" Jinx stared blankly at the would-be Bard as if he were crazy. "What are you saying?"

"HA, naïve as any." Nale laughed. "I hear that man at the church is a mean one… Is that true?"

"Very…" Mystic sighed.

"Well, all the more reason to take this task!" Nale smirked. "You can get written permission from the Prontera capital, allowing you to take an extended leave… There won't be a thing he can do about it. You'll take Linkin's hand, and use it to close the remaining portals… You could be writing your very own chapter in that story."

"Nale, I strongly advise against this." The Official said.

"Shh." Nale responded.

"Nale, you can't be serious!" Cloud complained. "What about me?"

"I need you Cloud, you know that." Nale responded sternly. "What do you say? Jinx was it? Want to leave this place and head out?"

"I… I… Um…"

"We… um… I just…"

Both of the orphans were tripping over their tongues. It was entirely true about what had been said regarding Nale. He was a real surprising person! The two teens could barely absorb what had just transpired. The young Novice and the Official could barely believe their ears as well. The Naga just waited patiently, letting go of Cloud to allow him to leave. Nale crossed his arms with a hearty chuckle, understanding what was going through the orphans' minds. He continued to stare forwards at nothing, not being able to see what lied ahead, and when he spoke, it was hard to tell who he was directing it to, unless he said names. Though, he clearly stated that the orphans could have time to think it over. But the very latest they could come with an answer would have been the afternoon of the next day. The awe-stricken teens agreed, and with that said, Nale took his leave, aided by Cloud. The Official also left, grumbling to himself. Lastly, Jinx and Mystic left, talking with each other about what just happened. Isis was left alone in the room, and she called out for a girl named Alice. Soon after, a girl with beautiful blue hair that framed her pale white face appeared at the door, dressed in a short-skirted Maid's outfit, carrying a broom with a steel handle.

"Okay Alisss! Let's clean thisss room!" Isis said in a confident manner.

"YES, ISIS." The Maid spoke in a very monotone voice, her head nodding slowly, her lifeless eyes almost gleaming like very well done glass.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Out

**Chapter 2: Setting Out**

"I don't get it." Jinx said as he rose from his bed, groggy in the head. His hair was a mess, in naught but a spare pair of pants as he rose from the troubled sleep he'd taken the night before, in the old, dirty cot that he had to call a bed. "Why would Nale choose me?"

"Well why not?" Mystic asked as she sat at an old vanity, made of tainted brass. She looked more so at her reflection in the old mirror as she ran a brush through her long, crimson hair. She was already mostly dressed in her usual attire, not having any change for it, so it was the same outfit she had worn for the week. Her eyes would occasionally look to her friend, as he got dressed, trying to help him through his troubles.

"Well, I don't know." The teenage Acolyte said. "I just don't think I deserve to be going on some journey in order to save lives. I mean, I'm just a church orphan… it's kinda hard to place so much responsibility on just one person."

"But you're very resourceful." Mystic said as she set down the brush, standing up and turning to her friend, who was just fastening his robe and reaching for his belt, which he would wrap securely around his waist, and buckle it. "You've been able to get away from those guards for years, I mean."

"Yeah, that's true." The adolescent boy said sliding on his worn shoes and moving to the vanity to make a quick job of brushing his hair, making sure his hair covered his left eye. "But still… it seems like a lot."

"Well, I think you should do it." Mystic smiled, standing behind Jinx. "It'll be fun for you, and a good chance to get away from here. I'll keep Isis and Alice company while you're gone, okay?"

"Well… I don't know. We'll see." Jinx responded hesitantly as he turned around and walked over to the bedside table where his fashionable glasses rested. He took them and placed them on his head, where they were intended to rest, the red-tined lenses reflecting most of the surroundings like an odd mirror. He then took the gloves that were resting next to the glasses and slid them on as well. Doing a last little check of everything, he smiled to his friend, who smiled back and moved to the door of their room, opening it.

"Come on, let's go see Nale. He should be at the south exit of town." She said.

Walking out of their room, down the ladder that led to the attic, and out of the church doors, they managed to leave undetected. The morning was sunny, as the day before it had been, and the air was warm against the form. Jinx smiled to himself. It really looked like it was going to be a good day to finally be allowed to go outside of the city, legally, by law. Before, he had been forbidden, because it was no rarity for orphans to run off when outside the city walls. He had never seen the outside world before, and he was excited. There must have been so many things he had not seen before, and he wanted to know them all. Mystic was the same way, regretting somewhat that she could not leave with her friend, as Nale had said nothing about her. All they had known were Merchants, selling, and the church. Though, that was a world within its own, with hardships, much like any other. Though, very few of these things had ever affected their lives before. Nale, though, seemed to be a major thing that would impact at least the Acolyte's life. Jinx had never been so anxious to see someone since his only friend had disappeared that one time. But that was another story.

Weaving their way through the vibrant crowds, Jinx and Mystic made their way towards the south exit. It was about noon, and the town was thriving with activity, making it hard to navigate. Merchants were out of the way, most crowding the sidewalks side by side, trying to sell their wares at lower prices then the person next to them. Other travelers were being very pushy, usually shoving the poor orphans aside while they moved towards their destinations. It was the big-city life, and frankly, the orphans were tired of it. Lots of people were tired of it. But there was nothing that could be done to save it. Prontera was a popular city, the capital city, and nothing in all of Rune-Midgarts was going to change that. The south exit especially was packed with people, making it difficult for Jinx and Mystic to walk around. They started, finally, to get frustrated, when they were suddenly pulled aside. They were startled, but they turned to see Cloud, who nodded to them.

"Hey, it's about time you two showed up." He said.

"Yeah, well, we had until noon." Jinx responded. "Where's Nale?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Cloud said, giving the two of them time to agree before he turned away and led them to a house. The house, of course, didn't belong to Nale, but he was there anyways, sitting at a table and enjoying a small chat with someone. The main room that Cloud, Jinx and Mystic had entered into was fairly spacious, the walls white with a clean paint job, the floors made of wood. It was fairly plain; a wooden table, which sat Nale and another woman, was set in the center of the room, two chairs at each end. Potted plants and paintings decorated the room, the plants dominating the corners. A bookcase stood at the far end of the room, dust gathered along the surface, implying that the books – as little as there were – were rarely used. Cloud cleared his throat to grab the attention of Nale, who looked over, his gaze a little off from the actual direction where Cloud was standing.

"Cloud, you're back, dude. Are Jinx and that other one with you?" Nale asked.

"Yeah, they're here." Cloud grumbled.

"Ah, good. So what's your choice, amigo?" Nale asked, not even looking at Jinx as he addressed him.

"Well, I was thinking, and I'm not really sure still." Jinx said. "I mean, why me?"

"Because, Jinx…" Nale blanked out for a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

"He's young and naïve." The woman across from Nale spoke. "That's it, isn't it?"

"What?" Mystic spoke out in disbelief.

"Don't be too touchy about it, kids, but the only reason Nale is choosing you is because you have no idea what the outside world is like. You're young, naïve, full of energy, and eager to get out." The woman said. "There's no better candidate."

"Who the heck is this?" Jinx asked.

"That would be Ichigo Blossom." Nale sighed. "Please forgive her, she is fairly... opinionative."

Ichigo looked to be early into her twenties, a young woman, at the peak of her form into adulthood. She was fairly thin, with most of her height resting in her legs, though in truth, she wasn't too much taller than Jinx. Her skin had a pigment that was almost on the balance between tanned and pale, and gentle brown hair that was braided back into a ponytail that would reach her shoulder blades. Her outfit was fairly revealing, wearing only a white muffler to cover her shoulders with a blue trim. Her golden yellow tube top covered strictly what was needed, her assets accentuated by a sort of belt or strap that held her top on. Her trim midriff was exposed, her arms covered by long brown sleeves to her dainty hands, golden bracelets resting over her wrists. Very short, form fitting shorts his pretty much her thighs and rear, very low fitted to her from, barely clinging to her slightly curved hips. A traveler's pack, normally worn around her waist, was hanging off the back of her chair, headphones also accompanying it. Down her long legs, rested only boots, buckles fastened to keep them on, having high heels to make them look like women's boots. Upon her shoulder sat a living bird, a falcon, its feathers washed thoroughly and groomed to perfection.

"Hey, if you don't want the truth, don't talk to me." She simply said.

"I never talk to her." Cloud whispered to Mystic, making her giggle.

"Well, whatever the case, she is correct." Nale said with a sigh. "I'm sorry amigos, but that is the very reason why I selected you. I can understand if you want to refuse and go home."

Regardless of the condition, that thought definitely did not appeal to Jinx. Thinking back to his "home," he could barely label it as such. Poor living conditions, poor care taking, poor everything. Even going on a journey where the odds were against you made by a desperate man seemed more appealing than that. Jinx shook his head, simply refusing to go home. He crossed his arms, his dirty cloak being a little itchy as he moved about. At least when he was out, he could have cleaned his clothes, and gotten his own food, and made an actual difference in his life.

"I'm not going home." Jinx stated. "Mystic and I hate it for all its worth. I'll gladly go out on this journey, Mystic too."

"Oh I don't know…" Mystic spoke.

"Really?" Nale looked in their direction this time. "This journey is very dangerous, though. There is simply no way that orphans with no idea of the outside world could actually succeed without the proper training."

"Then train them." Ichigo spoke up.

"Me?" Nale looked in her direction, his eyebrows lifting. "Have you lost your marbles? I am certainly in no condition to train two young teenagers for the outside world, dudette."

"Oh don't be such a baby." Ichigo shot back at him with a smirk. "It's not like you'll be fighting or anything, just teach them with words. That's what you've been doing for the past few years, isn't it? And what happened to the hippy I met a long time ago? The one that thought anything was possible?"

Nale stopped at this and thought. The three teenagers and Ichigo all stayed silent, looking at him. Obviously he was contemplating what to say in response. It seemed like a rude question, once someone thought about it. Asking someone what happened to their old personality when they have been disabled against their own will just didn't seem decent. Nale nodded to himself, agreeing with his own thoughts as he came into realization of a plan that seemed quite logical.

"Maybe I can't teach them everything…" Nale spoke. "But I know many people who can certainly help."

"That so?" Ichigo spoke up, smirking.

"Cloud, give them my map." Nale spoke. Cloud acted on this, going to a pack that he kept by Nale's chair and taking out an old rolled up piece of paper. He then moved over to Jinx and handed it to him. Taking the paper, Jinx unrolled it to see a map of Rune-Midgarts, all crumpled from years of ware. But it was still readable to the Acolyte, and little circles were visible in red ink. One circled Geffen, while another circled Al De Baran, and another circled a separate place, Juno. Jinx and Mystic looked at this curiously while Nale explained.

"Each of those places has someone who will gladly assist you." Nale said. "I know them all very personally. Cloud, write them a note explaining their purpose and give it to the girl."

"Wait, that means I'm going too?" Mystic asked ditzily

"Yes." Nale laughed. "When did you ever think that you weren't allowed to? Jinx will need your help."

"Wow!" Mystic cried out excitedly as Cloud handed her the paper. She pushed into him then and hugged him with a smile. He was a little confused, and stood perfectly still as she backed away, still very excited. "I'd love to go!"

"I really hoped so." Nale laughed. "Now, amigos, listen up. Each of those places has someone that will give you some experience. I take it you have the basics covered, since you're not Novices, right?"

"Right." Jinx said.

"Okay, so a quick question." Nale spoke, looking to Jinx. "If someone is say… temporarily blind, what do you do?"

"Cast a curing spell!" Jinx responded, doing a demonstration. Extending his hand, it glowed from the palm, a small aura surrounding Nale and then exploding into beautiful glitters. There was a silence then, as everyone looked at Jinx, who was patiently waiting for some sort of approval or sign of success. Nale sighed, getting the young Acolyte's attention. A silence similar to the one before it followed. Mystic was the first to speak up then.

"What's the matter?" She asked innocently.

"He has no eyes, you idiots." Cloud whispered as he pulled the two aside.

With all things set aside and decided upon, the five of them left the small house, and soon moved to leave Prontera. Nale rested his hands on both Jinx and Mystic's shoulders as he led them out. The guards stationed at the door gave them stern glances, having caught them trying to get away from the city before. Seeing them with permission to leave just didn't seem natural. Regardless, they were brought through the stone arch and out into a world they had never witnessed before. The sky seemed to be free, which was a strange thought that passed through the orphans' minds. Looking at the sky and not seeing towering buildings that would seemingly box up the sky was quite a feat. Then, the true treat was the wide expanse of grass and trees. As far as the eye could see until sight of paled mountains in the distance would cut it off. Nature was in abundance, and the only shade that was offered was not from people or buildings, but from freestanding trees, whose branches would sway in the gentle wind. The two orphan's felt a welling sense of joy and excitement in their hearts as they stared at the little there was to see, and Cloud watched them in a bit of annoyance. He just didn't understand.

"Geez guys, you treat it like you've never gone outside before." He laughed.

"We haven't, well, not this far." Jinx spoke back.

"We've never, ever been outside the town before, for as long as I can remember." Mystic said as she giggled. "It's so beautiful, I have no idea why coming out here was bad."

"Because you'd run away." Nale spoke. "I have a feeling that's it."

"I guess we would have." Jinx admitted. "But now we're free! There's no need to run away from anything."

"There's always things to run away from, kid." Ichigo grinned. "It's just if you choose to. So, Bard, why are we out here, and where are we going?"

"Well, I'm thinking Cloud and I could take the two kids to Al De Baran, first." Nale answered as he rubbed his chin. "I'm sure there's something for them to do there. The Old Clock Tower still needs to be purged."

"Great place to start." Ichigo said as she turned and went off towards the south. "Have fun with that!"

"Uh…" Jinx blinked dumbly as she walked off. "Does she… always do that?"

"Always." Nale chuckled.

While Ichigo set off once again in her own path, Cloud ran back to the town to fetch his pack of things. It was agreed that before they left, they could stop for some food before heading out. So finding a nice, shady spot to rest, Mystic and Jinx helped Nale over and sat him down by a tree. As soon as Cloud came back with his large pack of things, the group began by teaching Jinx and Mystic the basics about building a fire. Then, they cooked up some fish Cloud had caught from the nearby ocean, and enjoyed their meal. There wasn't much said, in truth. Nale did not know how to address the teenagers, and Cloud felt like a third wheel. Jinx and Mystic still had a lot to take in, so they were left ultimately speechless. The air around them seemed tense, but no one could do a thing to stop it from being that way. The meal passed silently, and the teens packed up before they were able to begin their journey. Looking at the map, it seemed that there was a town north of Prontera, around it, known as Al De Baran. Of course, seeing this unknown town, and the rest of the wide expanse of ink that seemed to cover the map, Jinx got very excited. With the urge to explore, he held the map before him and began to walk, his friend and new accomplices in close proximity.

Walking through nature is where everything got started. Jinx and Mystic had questions, many questions... possibly over one hundred of them! Nale and Cloud answered as many as they could, about the rivers and the streams, the different kinds of trees, and even the grass. Soon, Cloud got fed up and stopped answering, but the ever-calm Bard continued to answer each question to the best of his ability. He seemed very knowledgeable for someone who had no eyes. He would tell Jinx and Mystic about the winds and where they come from, and about the sky, how endless it actually was, and how hot the sun was really perceived to be. He would go into great detail about the monsters, such as how many legs a Stainer had, and how the number of spots on their shells actually counted as beauty in their eyes. He also went into a small tale about the first man who thought a Poring was edible. Each little bit of information, every insight, and each piece of knowledge was like food to the orphans, and they kept coming back for more. It soon exhausted the day, and the sun fell asleep over the horizon with the orphan's desire to learn. They tired themselves out, and just before the travelers could reach their destination, the two isolated teens were tripping over their own tired feet. Nale had no problem stopping, where as Cloud was against the idea, as they were merely a couple of hours away. But with Nale being the oldest at around 28, they had to listen to him out of respect. So, again taking more stuff out of Cloud's heavy pack, they set up a small tent, and Cloud stood watch while everyone went to sleep. He was rather used to that by that point, though, so it didn't bother him so much.

They awoke early the next day, and Cloud was found asleep outside under the sky. Mystic helped Nale out of the tent while Jinx woke Cloud, who helped him get dressed. As soon as they were ready, they packed up and left again. Jinx and Mystic had run out of questions to ask, so they quietly moved along. Nale was of course being a little chatterbox as he went along, trying to keep out the silence by talking about anything that would be of interest. But he too soon fell silent without a word to say. And so, they walked in silence, trees towering over them, sunlight beaming through the leaves and onto the ground. Mystic and Cloud walked slightly behind Nale and Jinx as Al De Baran was merely an hour away, and Mystic was looking around at everything they passed, a bright, beaming look on her face. She simply adored it, and couldn't get enough of what she would see.

"Mystic...?" Cloud spoke up soon, holding the pack straps securely as he carried the heavy load.

"Yes?" Mystic looked to him, an obviously confused expression on her face. Cloud never really spoke to anyone but Nale, so it was certainly a surprise to have the young Novice, maybe only a year younger than her, speak to her.

"I don't understand... how could you go for so long... without seeing the outside?" Cloud blinked to her curiously. "I mean... you really seem to like it."

"I love it!" Mystic beamed happily. "It's wonderful, and I don't quite know why I never saw it before. I guess it's because I'm an orphan."

"Even orphans should be able to see the outside..." Cloud said in thought. "I mean I'm an orphan too."

"You are?" This sparked Mystic's curiosity.

"Yeah." Cloud's shoulders kind of slumped. "Nale is the only real caretaker I remember having, but I know he's not my Dad or anything. He told me so."

"Oh... well, we're a lot alike!" Mystic smiled to him. "I don't remember my parents either. But you're lucky, you got Nale to take care of you, instead of some big mean... oh... wait..."

"Huh? What is it?" Cloud looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure you're not Mr. Frugen's caretaker?" Mystic asked.

"What?" Cloud looked at her oddly.

"Well, I don't know... you help him go places, and do things..." Mystic thought. "And... you..."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You... dress him..." Mystic blushed.

"And...?" Cloud never grasped the concept. He had been helping Nale do all sorts of things since as far back as he could have remembered.

"Isn't that embarrassing?" The young Magician asked.

"... Nale's blind, Mystic." Cloud answered in a rather sullen tone. "He can't do things as well as we can, he can't see anything. It's a handicap that he has to live with... and I'm surprised, really. He always talks about how much he loved to see nature, and play music... But now he can't do either of those things because he can't see anything. Nale is a very kind man, and I'm in his debt for taking care of me."

"Oh... um... I didn't mean..." Mystic caught on to how Cloud was acting. He was seemingly offended.

"I don't think dressing him after he had his eyes removed is such a big deal." Cloud added suddenly, walking up ahead, ending the conversation there.

"I... um... okay..." Mystic just watched as he moved away, somewhat confused.

"Hey! I see something!" Jinx suddenly called out, catching Mystic's attention. She ran up to see what all the fuss was about.

There, just over a hill, laid a grand sight. It was a city, surrounded in large walls that protected it, just like Prontera. With the morning glow on the horizon, it looked amazing. The walls were glowing with the yellowish rays of sunlight, the smooth white surface of it all making for a good, bright reflector. The three orphans shielded their eyes to see the sun's rays gleam in a sort of crystallization against a large, erected clock tower in the center of the town. How amazing it looked, the tower telling the exact time down to the minute with a kind of unmovable feel to it. Many streams seemed to flow to and from this town, and many small dots in the distance could be seen moving towards and away from the city. They must have been other travelers, doing their daily business. The grand sight took Jinx and Mystic away, while Cloud had seen it several times before. And somehow knowing their reactions, Nale only wished he could see it for himself, and appreciate it once again. He let out a drawn out sigh, and explained that the city they saw before them was Al De Baran, and that he had a friend that had been there for many years, trying to discover a secret. This made the orphans curious as Cloud led them onwards towards the city.

It took a good hour to make it to the city, this being told by the large clock,and it was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. Though, this sort of thing was something the orphans were more used to. The city was booming with activity, just like Prontera. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised the orphans at all to discover that Al De Baran was like a branch from Prontera. It wasn't really, but it seemed that way. The only difference to the orphans was that the buildings were much smaller. Aside from the large clock tower in the center of the town, the city seemed to be made up of smaller buildings and houses. Cloud had been there many times, and just as he thought about Prontera, the crowds bothered him. He never quite knew why, but just seeing that many people, hundreds of them, all in one place, bothered him greatly. Nale didn't mind it at all, knowing that everyone seemed to be at ease compared to the times he used to live in years ago, when people seemed to be in constant distress. Since things had settled, it was enough to soothe his worries. Cloud continued to lead them, clearing way until they found an inn on the outer part of the city - as the center and the outside were separated by a sort of clean blue, square moat. He led them inside, and whispered something to Nale, who them moved slowly to the receptionist's desk, holding his hands out so that when he hit it, he would stop.

"Can I help you?" The woman across the desk asked.

"Yeah, ma'am, I'm looking for a Mr. Wingfoot... is he still here?" Nale asked.

"Nale!" A sudden voice shouted from the stairs, turning all the attention to a young man who ran to Nale and hugged him tightly, making him groan in pain.

The young man that showed so much enthusiasm was certainly not a goofy-looking guy - not unless he wanted to be. He was a fairly tall person, with a sort of build that wasn't macho, but was still fairly impressive. He was dressed rather plainly, a pair of old brown shoes adorning his feet, and a blue pair of jeans on over his legs, a white sort of shirt, un-tucked but neatly buttoned with the sleeves rolled up finished his ensemble. But from a woman's perspective, he was fairly handsome. He had the pretty-boy sort of look, with well-defined features and perfect blue eyes. His hair, a dark green, was fairly long, framing his face, where his slightly tanned skin would show quite plainly. He wore a goofy smile for a moment before he looked to Cloud, Jinx and Mystic, who were all standing in a line, all taken back by the man's energy. He hurried over to Cloud and took his hand, shaking it, quite energetically, and shaking Cloud's entire upper body as well.

"Hey Cloud!" He then blinked, letting go of Cloud's hand and moving to the orphan's, leaning in towards them and inspecting them with a careful eye, rubbing his chin and pouting his bottom lip. "Hmmm, who are these two scruffy kids? Never seen them before!"

"I think the question is: who the heck are you?" Jinx asked, not really liking the look he was getting.

"What?" The man looked back at Nale. "C'mon, buddy! You brought these kids all the way here and didn't tell them about me?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Nale chuckled.

"Well, that's insulting." The man huffed, turning back to the kids. "Well, my little friends, you've really hit an opportunity today!"

"We have?" Mystic asked, giving the man a too-cute curious look.

"Aww! She's so cute!" The man exclaimed, pinching the young Mage's cheek. He soon let go and brushed his hands off on his shirt then, the two orphans staring blankly at him.

"I am Barrett Wingfoot!" The man proclaimed, much to everyone's annoyance.

"You mean..." Mystic spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's **the **Barrett Wingfoot." Cloud finished with a harsh, sarcastic tone.

"Ah, so you have heard of my exploits!" Barrett grinned.

"Barrett." Cloud spoke.

"Yeah?" He turned to cloud then.

"Shut up for a moment." Cloud grinned, looking away.

"... You remind me of someone, you really do..." Barrett stared at the young Novice blankly, while the two orphans stared back at him with the same expression.

Nale began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Barrett Wingfoot, Hidden Pain

**Chapter 3: Barrett Wingfoot, Hidden Pain?**

Barrett sat outside of the inn in Al De Baran, looking at the rising sun in the sky while he still could. The sky was getting gradually cloudy, which signaled for rain. Barrett didn't know what to think of the day. He had spoken to Nale, his Bard friend, about why he had brought two orphans, an Acolyte and a Mage, to see him. When he discovered that he was to train them, he was fairly opposed to the idea. But after careful consideration, he came up with an idea that he had planned to put into action before it began to rain. He wondered if it was going to work, though, looking down at the small box he had within his cross-legged lap. Opening it, he took out a small pastry, a doughnut, and was about to eat it before Nale, who had managed to make his way out of the front door without help, joined him. Barrett called him over so he could carefully sit down and enjoy what he could of the morning.

"What are you up to, Barrett?" Nale asked, leaning against the wall of the inn with a sigh.

"Sitting and eating doughnuts." Barrett responded, looking out to the crowds. At that moment, a Merchant woman walked past, pulling a cart behind her. Barrett blinked at this, taking a bite from his doughnut as he examined the cart. It was fairly plain, but had a beautiful floral decoration on it, probably used to draw attention to the goods the Merchant was selling. He smiled as she walked past, making a totally random comment.

"She has flowers on her cart." He said.

"What?" Nale didn't understand. After all, he couldn't see them. "Cart? You mean a Merchant?"

"Yeah, she had flowers on her cart." Barrett responded, his mouth full as he had taken another bite of his doughnut.

"Ah, flowers." Nale sighed happily. "Flowers are nature's sprinkles, the beauty of life…"

Barrett heard these words and thought to himself. Nale normally rambled on in random bouts of philosophy when he was around, or at least it seemed this way. The young man never really understood what the blind Bard was ever talking about. But at that moment, he began to make a small connection. Finishing the doughnut he had, he took out another and examined it for a moment, the gears in his head shifting. Soon, it was like a light bulb in his mind switched on, as he suddenly smiled in a new, curious realization.

"So… life's like a doughnut!" Barrett smiled to Nale, holding a doughnut that had sprinkles littered about its surface.

"A doughnut?" Nale gave this a little thought before cracking a smile. "Yeah! Life can be seen just like a doughnut!"

"Finally, Mr. Frugen, Mr. Wingfoot, we're done." Mystic came outside with Jinx to see what Nale and Barrett were doing. They had both been told to take a bath and wash their clothes, which was an order from Barrett. He called it part of their training. They looked much better all clean, and their clothes looked much less ragged. Barrett smiled brightly, scarfing down his doughnut and standing up quickly, walking over to Mystic. She looked at him awkwardly as he rested his hands on each side of her head and leaned in, sniffing her hair. She blushed deeply, and Jinx stared in shock.

"Mm, she smells much better!" Barrett proclaimed.

"What are you doing!" Jinx shouted.

"Well, I hope you two enjoyed your bath." Barrett said, ignoring Jinx as he brushed his hands off on his shirt. "Today, your training starts."

"Be careful with them Barrett…" Nale began to speak.

"We'll start with endurance!" Barrett shouted as he reached out, grabbing Jinx and pulling him close, punching him in the stomach once. This knocked the wind out of the poor Acolyte, his legs giving out and making him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach. Mystic gasped in fright.

"Mr. Wingfoot!" She shouted.

"What?" Barrett didn't understand what he had done while poor Jinx was gasping for air.

"Hey." Cloud said, grabbing Barrett's attention before he kicked the Knight in the shin, making him fall to the ground, clenching his teeth. "Leave them alone."

"Ouch! Sorry!" Barrett apologized.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, amigo." Nale said to Barrett. "I was thinking more of a field test anyways."

"Hm?" Barrett sat up. "You mean in there?" Barrett pointed to the Clock Tower in the center of town.

"If you're pointing to the Clock Tower, then yes, in there, dude." Nale said with a smile.

"But why would you want to go in there?" Mystic asked.

"Well…" Barrett crossed his legs, sitting on the ground as he tilted his gaze to the marble walkway, becoming very somber. "… Did you ever hear the tale, or read that book? The one about the Child of Prophecy… and the Equivocator? I knew them both, they were really cool guys… I went with them towards the final battle, at what used to be the Cathedral of Glast Hiem. I shouldn't be saying so much… but Nale trusts you, so I will too… When I got there, we met a man named Ayndi. He was a real crazy guy, and cruel. He was violent and ruthless, driven insane by the darkness of that place… He… He…"

"He what?" Jinx sat up, questioning Barrett.

"… Ah, who cares?" Barrett jumped up with a smile. "I need to get in there, and I've been disallowed for a long time… But you, Acolyte kid, you've got a record of sneaking into places, don't you?"

"What a change of attitude…" Cloud said.

"Wha? Um…" Jinx didn't know how to respond.

"I hear that Jinx has quite the reputation with the Prontera guards for going into places he shouldn't." Nale grinned. "Ain't that right, amigo?"

"Yeah…" Jinx admitted.

"Don't be so sulky today!" Barrett laughed. "You're going to do just that, and it's going to be for the good of the world!"

"You mean for your personal purposes." Nale corrected him.

"Shut up, Nale." Barrett said. "Here's the plan…"

Not too long from then, the plan Barrett came up with was put into action. The Knight simply went to put on his gear before they had begun, which seemed to change him a bit. Jinx, Mystic and even Cloud were surprised to see him. His armor was fairly simple, light and maneuverable. It looked different from the usual Knight attire, though. He wore a kind of bodysuit beneath it, blue in colour, and had a silver chain mail shoulder cover. On his chest was a white piece of cloth that had the Prontera Crest stitched into it, which was tucked into a thick brown belt. A loincloth, blue as well with a white lining, hung down to cover his legs, where no armor was worn except for silver greaves. The only other armor on him was a pair of lightly plated silver gauntlets, and a steel helm that rested on his head. As he moved, his blue cloak with a white lining along the hem would flow behind him, concealing most of the view of his sword, which was strapped around his waist, the sheathe over his back, horizontally. It seemed to be slightly curved, holding what looked to be a fairly oriental sword.

Barrett approached the clock tower, looking up at it. He shifted his shoulders under the weight of his chain shoulder cover, not quite used to wearing his armor. He had to admit; it had been a while since he was required to wear all of it. He didn't quite like it, either. Wearing his armor reminded him of all the pain it brought, and the blood spilled because of his decision to become a Knight in the first place. He remembered the dark path he took once, all because of that choice. But he knew he needed it. A long time ago, an evil man, the one that took him captive, had informed him that the clock tower was filled with spawning evil. It contained a portal that only the Equivocator could seal – or rather, the Equivocator's hand. He knew that it had to be closed as well when he went inside with Jinx. He stopped before the clock tower, smiling to himself. He had been trying to get in for years. He really had to hand it to Nale for bringing the perfect circumstances to put his plan into action.

"Yo!" He raised his hand, holding within it, an unlit torch.

"Hm?" A man, clothed very simply in a metal half-helm and simple clothes, holding a spear, looked up at him. "You again?"

"Yes, it is I, worthy adversary!" Barrett responded as he walked up the steps to the guard, being the only thing between him and the tower.

"Listen, buddy." The guard began. "You've been coming here every other week for the past three years, and every day, you're told to go home. This place is **restricted** okay? It's off limits, and you can't come in. Even if you are a Knight from Prontera, it's a direct order from the King. This clock tower is off limits to every person in Rune-Midgarts until he says otherwise. So go away."

"Oh but this time is different." Barrett grinned after listening patiently to the guard speak to him. "Because this time, while you were going on about the law that I know full well about, my little friend has snuck in behind you before you could even notice."

"What?" The guard turned around to see Jinx running into the tower. He went to stop him, but was suddenly knocked unconscious by Barrett, who clubbed him in the back of the neck with the unlit torch. The man fell to the ground, and Barrett quickly dragged him around behind the tower and out of sight, positioning him as if he were sleeping.

"Okay, if anyone asks who did this to you, it was **Baret**." Barrett said. "It was **Baret**,not Barrett."

"Okay!" Barrett looked around the corner to see if anyone was watching. He saw that Mystic and Cloud were waiting nearby. He waved them in, and they moved, hurrying into the tower. Barrett hurried in after them, stopping at the door to look at the crowd that was too busy to even notice him. He gripped his cloak and threw it aside for a cheesy dramatic effect as he proclaimed that he was invincible. Cloud came back and dragged him inside soon after. Barrett quickly lit his torch then, holding it above his head. He'd never been inside before, so he was curious. It was even more dark and brooding than he had thought.

It was dark, and the walls seemed damp. Below the cock tower was a cavern with underground lakes within it, so condensation could have at least reached the first floor. It chilled the air a slight bit, and the walls were lined with limy green moss along the prick-patterns. Listening in the silence, the sound of busy gears haunted the corridors. Of course, these gears were the things working the clock. The darkness was so thick; the four of them could hardly see three feet in front of themselves. The three teenagers were a little reluctant to continue. The place seemed more dark than any other they had entered, and they looked to Barrett for guidance. Barrett himself felt awkward standing within the tower, as it gave him strange feelings… painful, fearful feelings. He looked at them then, becoming fairly grim and serious.

"Alright guys, I have a bad feeling about this place." Barrett said. "I feel like something awful has taken place here… But there is a portal here as well."

"A portal?" Jinx blinked.

"That's why we're here, Jinx." Mystic said.

"You have to close the portal." Cloud said as he held up the small casing that held Linkin – The Equivocator's – hand inside. "So let's get to it."

They all agreed, and got their weapons ready. Jinx had received a small steel mace, while Mystic held a small wooden wand. Cloud, being merely a Novice, had little experience with any weapon. But still he held with him a mighty steel Falchion. All of those paled in comparison to Barrett's weapon, which he drew in a manner to show that he was ready for anything to come his way. It was a long sword, slightly curved with remarkable craftsmanship. It was not standard for a Knight to carry such a blade; in fact, it was against the rules for Prontera Knights to wield that kind of blade. It wasn't made in the Mainlands of Rune-Midgarts for certain; it was a foreign sword from a foreign land. Regardless, it looked very strong, and it was large, probably taking a strong person to wield it. The Knight moved ahead of the group then, taking the first steps into the tower.

It was like a large, dark maze of sorts. The sound of gears echoed through the dark, damp passageways, and it gave no clue as to the source. It seemed as if an ominous presence lurked over the four of them, the torchlight offering the only sense of safety in the building. Everything was made to put nerves on edge, but it seemed to be getting to Jinx. He stopped at a small junction, looking around, getting an awkward feeling. The rest stopped and looked at him, asking what was wrong, but he couldn't respond. The young man could hear voices, but they weren't talking at him. He could hear voices, talking to each other. He lowered his mace curiously as he looked all around him. Suddenly, a gruesome sight startled him, stumbling back until he hit a wall, staring at an empty space with wide eyes. A sort of scene played out before him, but he knew it was only a hallucination. Yet the feelings it drew out struck him hard.

"Blood!" Jinx cried, and Cloud moved over to him, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, shaking the Acolyte.

"There's fighting! People are fighting! No… not fighting… murder! People are being murdered!" Jinx cried as he sat back, sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor, watching the scene unfold before him, the others couldn't see it… A figure that Jinx could see even passed through Barrett like a spiritual entity, and he was unable to stop it.

"People are being stabbed… someone's head… cut right open! Split in half! So much blood is spilling…" Jinx's eyes were wide. "How… A man… A man with a red vest! He's killing them all!"

"Snap out of it!" Barrett hurried to Jinx.

"Stop it, leave him alone!" Mystic shouted, making the Novice and the Knight look at her.

"Leave him alone, it'll go away soon." Mystic sighed. "Just leave him alone…"

Jinx acted like a paranoid dog for a few minutes afterwards until he broke into a pathetic fright. He dropped his mace, curling up against the wall. Mystic moved over to him and kneeled down, hugging him around his shoulders softly, rubbing his back, and trying to comfort him. Barrett and Cloud were speechless, shocked, and confused. Mystic calmed Jinx down until he remained quiet against the wall. Mystic looked up at the two and saw their questioning gazes, sighing as she went to explain to them exactly what had happened.

"This happened before." She said. "When our foster father's wife was found dead at the alter of the church one night, Jinx saw her. We were both shocked; she was such a nice lady… But when Jinx got close to the body, he started to act like this. We were only little, so I didn't understand what he said… things about abuse, sadness, sorrow, and suicide… I didn't know what any of those meant."

Both the Knight and the Novice were quiet.

"So… is he some sort of psychic or something?" Barrett asked.

"I don't know." Mystic said.

They gave Jinx his time to rest, but if that wasn't enough, an odd cackling began to echo through the corridors. Another presence was obvious to them, so Barrett suggested that they leave. The Knight picked Jinx up with one arm and slung the boy over his shoulder. Mystic and Cloud got up after him, and followed as he went to make his way deeper into the tower. Though the further they went, the tenser they would get. They didn't move far until they got to a dead end, but when they did, they were reluctant to turn around. It was very dark in that tower, and the cackling that echoed through the halls only got louder. Barrett was the first to turn, just as the eerie laughing died down, only to see a floating figure. He froze in place, as he was looking straight into the eerie eyes of what looked like a stereotypical witch. The old woman was floated on a broom, wearing a sort of creepy grin on her warty face. Even with the young Acolyte on his shoulder, the Knight took the defensive, raising his weapon. This only provoked the witch, and she swooped at him suddenly.

Mystic was the first to move, stepping backwards quickly to get away from the danger. She stepped onto a strange circular design on the floor, and as she did, the indented rings on the design began to glow. She gasped at this, just before her form seemed to fade away, and disappear into thin air. Cloud looked back as Barrett was busied with the task of avoiding the witch, who swooped at the Knight time and time again. It was difficult to move with a child on his shoulder, but he managed somehow to make away with only a light hit or a near miss. He backed away and took Jinx off his shoulder, handing him to Cloud, who took him and helped him away from the fray. He too stepped onto the circular design, and when it began to glow, he became curious. But before any questions could be answered, he and Jinx disappeared like Mystic had. Barrett looked back just soon enough to see the two boys disappear, though gave it little thought as he turned his attentions back towards the witch.

Barrett grinned, calling it on. It took this as a challenge and swooped right at him. Using an enchantment, Barrett's adrenaline began to pump through his veins, and just before the witch got to him, he moved. He ducked aside and quickly brought his blade back towards her. She let out a scream as his blade tore right through her broomstick, causing her to fall to the floor. She was helpless then, without her broom. She quickly stood and ran franticly away from the Knight. Barrett just laughed as her warty round form waddled away in fear. Turning, he moved to the circular design in the floor where the others had disappeared. He looked at it for a moment before cautiously placing one foot on the pad. It began to glow, just like before. He then carefully brought his other foot to the pad, and within moments, he too disappeared.

"Mr. Wingfoot?" Mystic's voice was the first to meet the Knight's ears, and he was delighted to hear it.

"Yeah, don't worry, that old witch isn't bothering anyone anytime soon." Barrett smiled pleasantly to her.

"It's creepy in this tower." She responded.

"It only seems that way because of the darkness." Cloud said, holding Jinx up still. "Darkness makes everything, even the nicest of places seem scary."

"We should keep moving." Barrett spoke up. "I think we're on the second floor, we should find our way to the top. The portal would be up there too, right?"

"Too?" Cloud repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, along with monsters and stuff!" Barrett responded. "That's what I meant."

"Ugh… let's go…" Jinx finally spoke up, looking up at them. "This place may be creepy… but people are counting on us, right? So let's do it."

"Jinx are you okay?" Mystic asked.

"Just a little shaken up." The young Acolyte pulled away from Cloud to stand up. "I'll be fine…"

"Right, let's go." Cloud said, handing back Jinx's mace and turning away.

"Hey, lemme lead, you dummy!" Barrett shouted as he ran to get ahead.

To them, the second floor seemed easier on them. It wasn't as dark, lamps lit the walls, and there were bookcases and benches. It seemed to them that the second floor was for visitors, strictly. It was a place where tours should have been held. But instead of people and exhibits, there were monsters of an awkward sort. Some were seemingly made from dust with small demonic wings and faces; others were cursed books with monstrous teeth rather than pages. It seemed to the four of them that the entire tower had fallen under a deep, dark curse. There was not a thing that did not seem evil in the slightest. But there were less life-threatening objects or beings to harm them. It was a simple task, getting to a doorway that led to the third floor. Though the three young teens only became more frightened the further they went. Their Knightly leader on the other hand seemed to only get more dedicated to reaching the top. His purpose seemed dire to him.

The third floor was very dangerous. Once again it was dark, and monsters lurked about each corner of every narrow walkway. Large golems seeming to be made of trinkets and wood marched about, each with the one thought of eliminating any intruders in mind. Mechanical beasts seemed to roam at free will, and gaping holes in the floor would undoubtedly send one falling to their doom. Indeed the third floor was a dangerous place, and the four intruders faced it full-on, getting nearly every enemy on the floor before they would approach the fourth and final door, the door that led to the top floor, and the portal. The young Acolyte was excited, and hurried on towards his goal.

"This is the last floor, right?" He asked, walking to the door. "Well let's go!"

Jinx gave the door a tug, but it did not move. In an effort to see what was wrong, he gave it a few more firm tugs… still, nothing happened.

"Damn it!" The Acolyte cried out in frustration. "It won't budge!"

"Uhm… Jinx?" Barrett spoke up, pointing towards a keyhole in the door.

"Oh… it's locked." Jinx laughed, embarrassed at his naïve behavior.

"Locked? But it can't be locked… we don't have the key! How are we supposed to get passed?" Mystic began to worry.

"Don't worry about it!" Barrett assured with confidence. "The key's gotta be around here somewhere, right? We just have to find it, right?"

"No time for that!" Jinx said. "We've got to get through this thing, and we're getting through now!"

Jinx backed away from the door then and, using all his might, charged. He forced his full weight at the door, smashing it. The old door showed signs of weakness as it jerked back against the old rusty hinges. Barrett grinned then, and handing Mystic his torch, he moved over to Jinx, who was backing up again. Barrett stopped him and smiled brightly down at him.

"On the count of three." He said.

"Sure." Jinx grinned.

1… 2… 3!

The two of them ran at the door with everything they had. Hitting it with their shoulders, they easily knocked it off its hinges and sent it crashing to the stairs before them. It was a large, spiral staircase, and the two just kept running, shoulder-to-shoulder. They grinned to one another and kept running, Cloud and Mystic rushing behind them to keep up. The Knight and the Acolyte both ran all the way up the stairs and well into the forth floor before Jinx skid to a stop in awe. Cloud and Mystic ran up behind them, stopping to catch their breath before the sight before them too took them back in surprise. A circular silver pool stood before them, undoubtedly a portal.

"There's what you came for." Barrett said to Jinx.

Within the portal, Jinx could see that there was another world, with demons and fire, bloodshed and violence. It looked to be a horrible place, and listening to it brought shivers down all of their spines. Barrett gestured to a small pedestal just in front of the portal, it was made of stone, and looked slightly out of place standing alone like it was. It had a small square surface, and Jinx walked over to it.

"Is this…?" Jinx spoke aloud.

"It's a pedestal… do you think…?" Mystic thought aloud as well.

"Yep." Cloud grinned, walking over to Jinx, the preserved hand in his possession, he then offered it to Jinx. "It's a pedestal that this goes to."

"Wow…" Jinx took the glass cover off the hand and took it. It seemed rather creepy to him, holding another human being's severed limb. He looked into the portal one more time, his three companions watching him closely. Jinx looked at the Equivocator's hand again, placing it out before him. Cautiously, he placed the hand flat on the stone face of the pedestal, and it began to react. With a small glow under the palm, the room began to shake slightly. The three teens were a little startled by this, while Barrett simply stood calmly with a smile. Jinx watched as the portal began to fluctuate and ripple uncontrollably like a pool of disturbed water. He could not believe what he was witnessing. Though, peering into the unstable portal, he thought he saw something. A figure ran frantically towards him. Unable to make out what it was, Jinx feared for the worst. It looked to wear ragged clothing, and it seemed to have blades coming from its forearms. It came closer, and closer while the portal was closing, and with each step taken Jinx got more and more frightened. Even Barrett got a little worried. Soon the figure was almost out of the portal, crying out in what seemed to be a bloody rage, and Jinx shielded himself with his arms, holding the hand firmly.

It was to his luck that the portal collapsed on itself and imploded, leaving not a trace.

"Well done young man!" Barrett clapped, showing obvious relief on his face. "You did it!"

"Barrett, I saw something…" Jinx began to speak.

"No need to worry about it now, eh? You closed the portal! It's gone! You did it!" Barrett continued to encourage the boy.

Jinx looked back at where the portal used to be. Nothing showed.

"… I guess I did, didn't I?" Jinx said.

"You did it!" Mystic cried out happily, running over to Jinx and hugging him around the neck. "Even when everyone said you couldn't, you did!"

"Yeah, nice going, Jinx." Cloud muttered. "Coulda gone a little faster though."

"Shut up." Jinx grinned, tossing Cloud the hand.

"Careful!" Cloud scolded as he caught it.

"Yep, we did it but…" Mystic looked to Barrett. "… Mr. Wingfoot? Why did you want to come here?"

"For this." Barrett spoke as he moved away from them. They all followed.

Following the Knight, their breaths were taken away once again. Along one of the walls was a grand structure that none of the teens had ever heard of. It looked like the great face of a clock seeming to be made purely of fine-polished crystal. It only had two hands, one long, one short, but they dawned the designs of the sun and the moon respectively on their faces. The hands seemed to lurk with the passing time, barely moving, but moving slowly. A variety of mechanical tubes, pipes, wires, sheets of metal, and so on framed this clock. It seemed like one huge machine, having but one object before it. It looked like a sort of terminal, to operate the machine. The three young travelers gazed at it curiously while Barrett eyed it with wonder as well.

"Barrett… What **is** this thing?" Jinx asked.

"My father used to tell… he used to tell me stories about it." Barrett said. "He was fascinated by machines… He said that even some were made with magic. This one is about as magic as they come! This is called the "_Ut Alius Vicis,_" and it is a machine that enables you to…"

"… Travel through time." A voice finished for the Knight, drawing all attention to a man.

A man stepped from the shadows, dressed in a sort of black hooded cloak. His pale blue eyes seemed to catch any given light, and let of an eerie glow from time to time. His silver hair covered one of these eyes, and his fir form was dressed in what looked to be a black vest and brown pants, from what could be seen. His black shoes made ominous clacking noises as he stepped, a sort of odd handle that seemed to belong to a weapon tucked into a belt he wore. He stepped over until he was only a few feet away from him.

"The _Ut Alius Vicis _was a device created by the _Recedentia Os_ in order to punish criminals in the past." The man said. "I knew you were coming for its use, Barrett Wingfoot, so I waited here for you. I knew you would be here today…"

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud shot at him.

"Silence boy, I do not wish to speak with you." The man said.

"He seems to be a Seer… Seers are people who can see the past and the present. I believe a clan of these Seers invented this machine." Barrett answered for Cloud.

"Yes, Barrett, you are correct." The man said. "But I must warn you of what you are about to do. This machine does not fix every problem; you cannot undo major events that have transpired… not you. I know where you intend to go, and what you intend to do. But do not try, you will be killed."

"You're going to go back in time!" Mystic spoke in a shocked tone.

"… I was going to kill the vessel of the Dark Lord that I heard about…" Barrett was suddenly very grim. "… But I can't do it, it seems."

"Even if by some miracle you were to succeed, the Dark Lord would only find another vessel and it would start all over again." The Seer said. "It is best to go into direct contact with something… smaller."

"And I know just what. But are you going to stop me?" Barrett said as he stepped up to the Seer.

"The _Recedentia Os_ has dropped all ownership of this machine… By all means, use it, as you will. Stand there, and wait." The Seer instructed, moving over to the terminal and beginning to push buttons and twist dials. The three teens watched in awe as the machine began to slowly move. Barrett was jerked to attention. Where as he was confused about the Seer's kindness towards his thoughts, he had no time to question it. The machine began to activate as the Seer continued working away at the terminal. Barrett watched as the hands began to turn in a counter-clockwise way. Faster and faster they went, gathering up what seemed to be an electrical force as it went. Soon, they moved as a blur, and the faces of the hands looked to be marching, the sun and the moon. The electrical energy shot from it in all directions, and Barrett tensed up in second thought.

"This is going to hurt." The Seer muttered.

The energy suddenly shot off the machine and struck Barrett. The Knight cried out in pain, clutching his torso as his body flowed with the energy, the electricity coursing through his body. It put immense pressure on his body, his eyes widening, almost bulging from his skull. The three teens watched in horror as the machine spun faster until the hands could not be seen any longer by the naked eye. The energy that followed it turned into a bright white ring. Soon, the energy began to react, and glow, and soon, a bright flash engulfed the room. The teens clothed their eyes tight and shielded them from the blinding flash. By the time they opened their eyes Barrett had disappeared.

"Mr. Wingfoot!" Mystic cried out.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurry Up, Barrett!

**Chapter 4: Hurry Up! Barrett!**

Barrett, the young man with the green hair, opened his eyes. He was alone. He looked about as he slowly sat up. His head was pounding in pain, and his bearings were a little off. He was generally disorientated as he found a wall to support him as he stood. He certainly wasn't in the Clock Tower like he remembered. Where he was had plywood floors, clean and shiny, and the walls were white. He was standing in a hallway, a window showing the night sky at the end of the hall. He was confused for a moment. Doors lined the halls until it led to a stairway at the other end. He then looked at himself. He didn't look any different. He was still twenty-one years old, and he was still wearing his new armor. If he did go into the past, he hadn't changed any. That was when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He looked over to see two very familiar faces, and panicked a bit. He looked about and saw some large, potted bushes along the side of the hall, and ducked away into them; peering out as he watched the two young men go by.

"She's really upset." One said.

Barrett would have remembered this young man anywhere. Peering out, he saw that the young man looked no older than eighteen years old. He had messy brown hair, and tanned skin from traveling so much. His form was large, but in a fit, muscular way. The young man was as tall as Barrett himself, and was still much younger. He wore a grand suit of armor, mostly worn by Crusaders. His large steel breastplate was polished to a shine, bulky shoulder guards on it restricting most of the arm's movements. Beneath he wore what seemed to be a blue jumpsuit. He had a loincloth on with the decoration of a cross on it, and wore large steel grieves that reached to knee-length. Steel gauntlets adorned his powerful young hands as well. But what stuck out most were the large purple sunglasses the young man wore. They hid his eyes, the tinted surface reflecting everything around him.

"Nothing I can do about it." Barrett heard… his own voice!

He didn't look much different. The Barrett that was speaking with the young man was young as well, only maybe a year older. He was smaller, thinner, and had his own, happy, young appearance. Again, he was dressed casually, not much different than himself. Barrett stayed hidden as he watched his past self and the young man part ways to go into their rooms. This got Barrett thinking. If he was spotted by his past self, trouble was sure to ensue, and if he didn't fool anyone he did see into believing he was still nineteen, more trouble could ensue. He came out of hiding, fully suited in his new armor and looked at himself. There had to be some way he could have fooled everyone… That's when it hit him. He grinned and moved to the room his past self went into and knocked on the door. He then turned the doorknob in preparation.

"I'm coming!" His past self called to the door.

Barrett timed it almost perfectly. As his past self came to the door, he tripped, and was sent stumbling towards the door. This was when Barrett jerked it open suddenly. It opened inwards, and hit his past self right in the face with powerful force. The young Barrett fell back onto the floor unconscious. The older Barrett stepped in and looked at him sympathetically, and then began rummaging through his room. He found what he was looking for - a thick, plastic mask with a smiley-face design. He put it on his face with a smile and walked towards the door, stepping over his past self. He turned back to look at him and chuckled a bit.

"S'pose that if I told you **Baret** did it, it wouldn't do any good, huh?" Barrett grinned. "Sorry man, I'll return this real quick I promise."

Closing the door behind him, he made his way out of the hall and down the stairs. His clever disguise… if you could call it that, worked rather well - that and the fact that nobody saw him. It was late at night, and when he got downstairs, only Amy was still awake. Seeing his sister standing there, in her Kafra uniform, made his heart skip a beat. Even if her Kafra uniform was strange compared to most of the others, being of an orange tube-top that covered the essentials with a white, short neck-tie, an orange short skirt, knee-length orange socks and white running shoes. She was dead in Barrett's time, murdered by a madman right before his eyes. She turned to see him; her bold blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, and her light green hair neatly done. Barrett was overjoyed. He ran at her, hugging her quickly, almost pushing her into the fireplace if she hadn't managed to keep herself up.

"Amy!" Barrett cried out happily, nuzzling her cheek with his own in happiness.

"Barrett, what the heck are you doing!" She struggled to get away from him, but his older, stronger from held her tight. She broke into laughing soon. "S-Stop it! Cut it out you idiot!"

"Sorry I'm just really glad to see you!" Barrett said as he let go of her.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Amy sighed, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Why are you wearing that stupid mask again?"

"What? Well…" Barrett thought of a quick response. "I wanted to see if it still fit!"

"… Well, alright." Amy didn't take it any further, which surprised Barrett. "We're going to Glast Heim tomorrow… It's probably going to be real dangerous."

"I actually came to talk about that." Barrett got straight to the point. "Follow me and we'll talk about it."

Amy agreed, as Barrett was going to take her to bed. He held one arm around her shoulders securely, leading her on. She once asked about his armor, and why it was so different than before. Again, Barrett thought of an answer that dug him out of trouble. They probably hadn't been great answers, he couldn't think straight. He was too glad to see this young, seventeen-year-old girl who once was his sister. She was alive… But she wasn't happy. That, of anything, probably hurt Barrett the most. But he knew that she would suffer more if time continued its course. He knew exactly what to do. He had to keep her from going with him to Glast Heim!

"So, what did you wanna say?" Amy asked, turning to him and planting her hands firmly on her hips, getting right in Barrett's face. "Tell me! You've been avoiding it."

"You're not going." Barrett stated simply.

"What? Yes I am!" Amy responded.

"No, as you said, it's too dangerous." Barrett crossed his arms, looking down at her. "No."

"Yes." Amy argued childishly with the adult-sized Barrett. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But if you go, you'll die." Barrett blurted out. "Claud will trap us in some mirage-thingy once we get there, and he'll make us sad. But Linkin will come and make us feel better. After that, we'll find a big scary dragon thing and Nale'll hurt it. After that, Ayndi will come and hurt Nale's eyes, making him blind, and then he'll take you hostage. He kills you then Amy!"

"… What?" Amy sounded somewhat shocked.

"You gotta believe me!" Barrett pleaded as he grasped Amy's shoulders firmly.

"Barrett…" The man's sister was soft at first, but then morphed into stubbornness. "How could you! You scare the heck out of me with some phony story, telling me I'm going to die? Soda Pop just died Barrett! How could you be so heartless? What are you, some kind of fortuneteller? You don't know what's going to happen, so I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Amy don't be so stupid!" Barrett shouted.

"You stop being stupid!" Amy yelled back at him.

Amy went to reach for Barrett's ear, as one of Amy's common ways of forcing Barrett to do as she asked, she would grab his ear and pull it. She couldn't see Barrett's eyes. She couldn't see the tears that wanted to flow from her stubborn behavior. He knew he was doing the right thing. It was etched into time and space, her death. Not only that, but it was etched into Barrett's memory. He could still see her face as it grew pale, and the blood that flowed from her frail body from a stab wound. He could still remember the words that she said right before she died. They echoed in his mind, in his dreams. He wanted it all to stop… And this was his only chance. She was ruining his only chance to save her life. His hands started to tremble. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from reviving his beloved sister now – not even his sister. He grabbed her wrist firmly as she reached to pull on his ear, and she froze. She knew Barrett never used such force… He was squeezing very hard.

"No…" Barrett's voice was weak.

"Barrett… Let go of me." Amy spoke sternly still.

"No… You're not going… I'm not letting you die… You're not going again." Barrett spoke to her, almost pleading to her. His grip only got firmer.

"Barrett… you're hurting me." Amy's voice became a little weak as well. "Let go."

"I'm not letting go!" Barrett shouted at her, making her flinch. "I'm not letting you go again! You're not going to die, you're going to stay alive, and you're going to find someone to love you! I'll find someone to love you… I'll make sure you get the love you deserve…"

"Barrett… my hand! Let go of my hand! It hurts!" Amy pleaded to the young man now, thinking him a madman.

"No, you're staying here." Barrett said sternly, choking back his tears.

He pulled the young girl to her bed and sighed. She fussed and tried to get him off her, but she couldn't. His older, stronger form was too much, and she couldn't pull away. She found herself forced to the bed, and Barrett went to work. Before she knew what was going on, she found her hands and feet tied to the bed. She shouted and yelled at him, and he tried to explain what was going on, but she was too angry and confused to listen anymore. He sighed and turned to leave, but she kept yelling at him. So, he turned around, took a cloth – clean of course – and gagged her. All she could do was squirm and make muffled noises then. She was helpless. He went to leave again then, stopping at the door. He turned to her, seeing her eyes full of sadness.

"Amy… This is for your own good…" He sighed, removing the mask and tossing it to the floor. This revealed his face, which she immediately recognized to be different. It finally connected in some slight way that this Barrett was her brother… But at the same time, it wasn't.

"I love you, sis'." Barrett smiled a little to her, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Stay safe in here, okay…? I'll see you in a few years. Oh, and don't let anyone catch you like this… I don't even want to think about what might happen. If anything does though… tell me in a few years, I'll beat the snot outta them."

Barrett stepped out of the room then and closed the door. He looked to the left, then to the right. Then he thought. He stood in the hallway, armor shining, sword sheathed, face revealed, rubbing his chin. What was he to do then? He pondered for a while, his mind at east, knowing his sister should be all right… He could erase that memory from his mind and think on other things… Other things he wanted to change… He thought, and thought, until finally, something struck him. He slammed his fist into his palm in a sign of it just coming to him. He took off down the hall then and to the window, where he screeched to a halt and silently slid it open. He then took a deep breath, and leapt out the window – falling straight into a pile of garbage. He groaned, sliding out of the garbage and taking off down the night streets of Prontera.

He ran through the streets, looking left and right. In the night, Prontera was almost empty. It was strange, seeing the city so quiet and calm. Usually, it was bustling with activity, and there was barely enough room to think. But he was running down the street, as fast as his legs and armor would allow, panting. His blue cloak with the silver linings fluttered in his wake, revealing his oriental sword to any who looked upon him. He didn't care about the rules of being a Knight just then. He only cared about whether or not he made it in time. He ran quickly to the northern exit of the city, spotting someone who made him smile. It was a Kafra Employee, just leaving her post to head home. Though, her work wasn't done yet, not until he was done with her. He stopped when he reached her, panting a little. He then demanded a teleportation to Glast Heim. Kafra's weren't issued to give teleportation to such dangerous places, so she offered to send him to Geffen, the closest remote place to the Cathedral of Glast Heim. He agreed, and was sent off immediately, after paying the woman of course.

… Meanwhile, back in present times, Barrett's three companions Jinx, Mystic and Cloud were patiently waiting for his return with a strange, mysterious Seer, and the three teens were worried. They discovered that Barrett only had three to four hours left before the machine became inoperable. The time machine that Barrett used to ravel back in time would malfunction, and possibly explode, trapping the young man in the past. If that happened, the fabric of time would become so distorted with there being two Barrett's alive, that a part of it would be torn. This could have resulted in a permanent loss of somewhere in the timeline, and possibly compress events closer together to possibly fill this void. This would have sent the world into chaos, and everything would have become dysfunctional, and fail. It would have ultimately caused the world's destruction – or close to it.

"Leave it to Barrett to risk something this big." Cloud grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell him that before?" Mystic looked to the Seer, who had his body hidden beneath his cloak now.

"I've no need to explain." The Seer responded.

"Stop being such a jerk!" Jinx shouted at the man, moving over to him and grabbing his cloak. "Why would you do something like this? The world could be screwed up, just like you said!"

"… I do not care." The Seer pushed Jinx away with relative ease. "Although I live in this world, I do not care of its destruction."

"But…" Jinx began to argue back.

"Silence, boy." The Seer cut him off sternly. "I can sense the flow of time… I will know just when to return Barrett Wingfoot to this time… But if he fails to do so in another… Three hours, then he shall be trapped in the past. The world will turn to chaos, and possibly be destroyed by this sad, sad race that inhabits it. Pitiful."

"Mr. Wingfoot can do it, can't he?" Mystic turned to Cloud, her eyes reflecting her worry. "You've known him for a while, do you think he can do it? Would he be able to go fast enough?"

"… I really hope so." Cloud sighed. "Barrett… As far as I know, isn't too bright. He might not be reliable."

"I think he'll do it." Jinx walked over to the two of them. "No matter what this jackass Seer says, I think he'd be able to do it."

Mystic turned away from them, looking at the eerie machine that towered before them in almost defying stillness. It held the power to destroy the world, and yet it did nothing to provoke it. The three teens could almost feel the irony of the world being destroyed by the human race set upon them. They felt strange, just standing there, unable to do anything to stop the world's destruction. All their hopes rested on one man's shoulders. They didn't know if he could handle it, but they had to have faith in him, whether they really believed or not. Mystic closed her eyes and folded her hands together, the two male teens blinking at her.

"… I'm praying for you, Mr. Wingfoot." She spoke softly.

Barrett was still running. He had a great distance to travel before he would reach Glast Heim. His business was strictly in the interest of a Knight's Chivalry. With the new ease at knowing his sister was safe, he was able to think more clearly, and he was able to push himself to travel that distance. He ran through thick forest, batting branches aside as he ran as fast as he could. He could feel the strain in his legs, and his footing faulted from time to time, but still he ran. He ran for quite some time. He ran for several minutes, maybe an hour or more. He couldn't say. But his lungs wouldn't handle any more. He ran mostly uphill at one point until finally, he collapsed at the top of that hill. His chest was heaving, sweat trickling down his face, as he looked on to Glast Heim in all its frightful glory. He didn't know whether to think back on the place as something horrible, or something that was slightly beneficial.

He remembered while looking at the place. The place that used to be a tall, freestanding structure of greatness dedicated to the justice of Rune-Midgarts. What used to be a grand palace was now ruin. Only the darkest structures still stood. The prison, the god-forsaken cathedral, the dark towers, and the eerie graveyard… All else stood in marble ruin, tangled vines growing in masses along the surface. It was the place where his confidence was taken away, where his sister was murdered, where countless souls turned against those they loved and cared for… But it was also the place where his confidence returned, and a new era of peace fell upon Rune-Midgarts thanks to his friends, The Child of Prophecy and The Equivocator. Sacrifice was plenty for such an era… The Equivocator disappeared, and Nale's eyesight was lost… some of his friends even lost their family, or the ones they loved. Some even lost their humanity, and their sane minds. Barrett wanted to keep one person from suffering at least.

He regained his breath and stood again, racing down the hillside towards the tattered ruin. He never expected the hillside to slope dangerously steep, though, and as soon as he took that first step, he nearly lost his footing. He found himself struggling to keep his feet, running down the hillside. But gravity wasn't his friend, and he soon fell, tumbling down the hillside. He rolled, his arms and legs flailing, but he didn't make a sound. He just let himself tumble until he hit hard ground harshly. He laid at the bottom, regaining himself for a moment before slowly standing up, wiping some blood from his lip. He sighed, knowing he was in Claud's sights now… But he needed to continue. Even if there were countless slews of monsters lurking about, he had to continue. He drew his long blade, which gleamed in the moonlight, preparing himself before he charged in.

"Artemis!" A man, fairly tall and well built, hurried about through the darkness of the Cathedral. He was in pursuit of a monstrous creature. It was at least ten feet tall, with long purple hair, and bright yellow eyes, which had no pupils. Its form was muscular and strong, and it had two wings sprouting from its back. Its skin was green and scaly, and its left arm was horrible deformed. It was much larger than its right, and instead of a hand, it dawned the head of a dragon… A dragon that was alive. It had the same bright yellow eyes that struck fear into anyone, and razor sharp teeth that could tear most metals to shreds. It was wearing shredded blue jeans on its legs, and was rampaging about as this other man chased it down.

The other man looked to be in his thirties, but it wouldn't show. He kept himself in such good shape, that he looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had short black hair, though the hair before his ears hung down to his chin. He wore a red vest, with red shoulder guards on it. He wore a studded leather belt with a silver skull belt buckle, and black pants the covered his long legs. On his feet, he wore brown shoes. Spiked black wristbands were on his wrists, and a weaved bamboo sakkat rested on his head. His speed was incredible, but he couldn't keep up with the monster and soon stopped, clenching his hands into fists. His face had a large scar running from his lower left cheek up to above his right eyebrow, and he was missing his right ear. There was another scar from a deep gash across his abdomen, and his upper right arm had a small scar from a stab wound on it.

"Damn it!" He shouted and threw his dagger at a wall, where it got stuck in. "Damn it all!"

"Ayndi!" Barrett's voice came echoing through the hallway.

"… Barrett…" The man froze and grinned to himself, turning only to be surprised. He blinked at Barrett, looking at his face and his attire. "… You're not Barrett."

"I am, Ayndi." Barrett said as he stepped up to the man, still having to look up at him.

"Well, have you come to face me like a man?" Ayndi smirked, his adult features radiating with insanity. "It's about time you grew a spine."

"I'm not here for that." Barrett spoke grimly. "I know what will happen to you if you die. I don't want to kill you again."

"Kill me?" Ayndi let out a booming laugh that mislead from what used to be a cold, quiet tone. "You'll never kill me, boy!"

"Ayndi, my friends will be here tomorrow." Barrett crossed his arms, looking to the floor. "We'll sneak into the Cathedral, and we'll go through some funky visions. After all that, we will find you."

Ayndi raised an eyebrow as asked, "Are you betraying them?"

"When we find you," Barrett continued. "It would be after Nale shot some monster's eye. You hurt his eyes after that, and make him go blind. After that you would have killed my sister… But I made her stay back. You can't get her now. Then you and I would have fought… But I've come to stop that as well. The last time we fought, I killed you… And you exploded. You pushed me into safety, saying you envied me, and that I was lucky, and then you exploded. I know about the energy in your mind…"

Ayndi was slightly shocked at this, his eyes going wide. But his features formed into a twisted grin, and he lunged at Barrett, pushing him against the wall and grabbing the scruff of his muffler. He moved in close, laughing a little in his lack of sanity.

"You are an idiot! I don't envy you!" Ayndi shouted. "And you wouldn't kill me. A mere boy like you could never kill me… I won't die, I promised I wouldn't die…"

"You're not listening…" Barrett spoke.

"You're not listening!" Ayndi mocked him, reaching over and pulling his dagger out of the wall. "I'll make things easier on your useless life and kill you right now… Then I'll go kill your sister… I'll kill that pathetic little girl… Her brains will be splattered on the wall! And you won't be able to do anything to stop me… You…"

Ayndi was cut off when Barrett drove a fist into his stomach. His eyes widened, and he gasped for air, stumbling back a bit. Barrett moved it; metal-clad hands balled into fists, and continued the assault. He drove a fist into Ayndi's cheek, sending the Rogue back further. Barrett simply followed in his wake. Barrett had his fists raised, and Ayndi couldn't get leverage. Barrett sent another punch flying into his jaw, following by another into his cheek, sending Ayndi's face to the left and to the right. He then grabbed Ayndi's vest and held him firmly, thrusting a knee into his gut. Ayndi was winded again, and couldn't find his breath. He fell to his hands and knees on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth… black blood that charred the floor. He quivered as he searched for his breath, but Barrett gave him no time. He kicked Ayndi hard in the ribs, sending him to the floor. Ayndi laid there, a blank look in his eyes.

"Wh-What are you…?" Ayndi muttered. "You're not Barrett… He could never…"

"Slow down and breathe, you crazy old man." Barrett kneeled down to him. "I came from the future… I am twenty-two years old now. I came to stop my sister from being killed by you… But I also came to take you away from all of this. I know just what will happen… The Child of Prophecy will kill Claud… your master will die. I was told all about it from the Child of Prophecy himself… Claud was… or is, the Dark Lord. He came from the super-scary place of the Underworld."

"… It makes sense." Ayndi spoke after a moment of thought.

"He made you lose your sanity." Barrett said. "And I know you want to escape… Come with me, to the future, and I'll get you out of here."

"But I can't… I won't!" Ayndi stood slowly. "He killed my family… He killed every chance I had at a family… My wife… My unborn child… I cannot have a future without them…"

"I won't!" Ayndi shouted as he threw a punch at Barrett, who caught it and gripped his fist tightly.

"Settle down." Barrett spoke calmly. "… You can go back too. You can use the same machine I did to go back into the past and keep all of this from happening. You can have your wife, and your child… You can have it all back."

"I… I can have it all?" Ayndi blinked in disbelief. "I can have them back…?"

"Yes, you can have them back…" Barrett smiled brightly. "You can be happy."

"Barrett…" Ayndi shook somewhat as he dropped to his knees. Barrett let his fist go, and Ayndi brought his hands down. He was on his hands and knees before Barrett, his head bowed. "Please… I want it all to end… eternal damnation… a hell of a thousand needles… it all must end. You could kill me… I admit that you could end my life in an instant! But please, do not… Please. I beg of you… Take me back to Rosaline… Take me to the future… I'll do anything."

"Alright…" Barrett extended a hand to him. "Then take my hand, we'll go."

Ayndi looked up at the younger man, a little hesitant. His unsound mind wouldn't let him say no, though. He reached up and took Barrett's hand, and Barrett helped him up. Barrett and Ayndi both blinked and looked at the ground at their feet, a magic circle appearing there. Both of them looked to either side of their feet, at each other's feet, and tried to look behind themselves – they were confused. Both looked to the other for some explanation as to what was happening. Neither had an answer. Suddenly, a light emitted from the magic circle, coming up around them in sort of a column. Everything went black.

"Mr. Wingfoot?" Barrett heard a voice call him, and a hand shaking him. "Mr. Wingfoot?"

Barrett opened his eyes slowly. He saw Mystic staring down at him and smiled a bit. She smiled back and he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He then sat up in a flash and cheered to himself, his arms straight up in the air. He looked around, being at the fourth floor of the clock tower all over again. He looked to the left and spotted Jinx and Cloud as they helped Ayndi to his feet. Ayndi looked about in a flash, pushing the two boys away, seemingly in a panic. He slid his hands over his face, and waited. Nothing happened. He looked confused and frightened, but the Seer walked over to him and rested his hand firmly on the Rogue's shoulder. Ayndi froze as the Seer whispered something to him. Ayndi seemed to calm down a little, his eyes still wide as he nodded.

"Time has been changed." The Seer announced, his eyes glowing a pale blue. "The past has been altered, and with an hour and a half to spare…"

"Way to go Barrett!" Jinx grinned. "You did it… Whatever it was!"

"She's…?" Barrett looked to the Seer.

The Seer nodded.

"Wahoo!" Barrett sprung up to make a mad dash to the door. "We gotta leave, right now!"

"Wait!" Ayndi shouted to Barrett, making him pause.

"What?" Barrett raised an eyebrow.

"I… I want to go back." He looked to the Seer. "… I want to go back in time. I have something I need to fix…"

"Certainly, if it will be quick, Mr. Hakimashi." The Seer nodded sternly, and Ayndi nodded.

The Seer moved to the terminal again, repeating the process yet again. Ayndi was transported back in time, and the three teens were left with their new friend, asking him bundles of questions. They asked him what it was like to travel back in time, and who the man he returned with was. Barrett explained the situation to them, what had happened, and what he changed. He also explained Ayndi, as much as he could. The three teens felt that Ayndi was not to be pitied. But Barrett in his own right thought that whatever happened to Ayndi was out of his own control, and that he was innocent. The three of them were shocked to hear such kind thoughts about a man who killed another person out of spite. Barrett just left it at that with a grin.

Around an hour later, Ayndi reappeared in the room. A bright flash of light blinded all who were looking after the Seer gave the command for Ayndi's return. Ayndi was unconscious, lying on his stomach on the floor. Barrett stood from where he was sitting and walked over to him, kneeling down and shaking him a little. It took some time before the man responded, but he finally stirred into consciousness and started to get up. Barrett helped him get up, and Ayndi looked around. He was awkwardly quiet. He also seemed to have lost all the scars on his body. Each one had disappeared, and he showed now signs of having them before. Even his ear had returned. It was as if he had never received the wounds in the first place. Ayndi wouldn't respond to a word, so Barrett suggested they leave.

"Barrett…?" Ayndi spoke quietly to the young man as they walked through the dark corridors of the tower. His voice sounded calm, collected, and cold.

"Yeah?" Barrett looked at Ayndi.

"… Have you ever done something you ever lived to regret…?" The older man asked. "But… you knew it was the right thing to do…?"

"Well yeah!" Barrett grinned to him. "There was my girlfriend in the second grade… But I'm not even going to get into that!"

"Please don't." Ayndi said bluntly. "… Did you get over it?"

"Yeah, she wasn't very nice…" Barrett spoke with some thought. "I can definitely live without her."

"… I see." Ayndi stopped speaking there.

When they got outside, it was raining. Mystic sighed, hugging her arms around herself to keep warm. Barrett just blinked, holding out his hand and watching the heavy rainfall drip onto his gauntlet. Ayndi had his eyes closed, his head bowed, not speaking a word. Jinx looked to Mystic and slid off his robe quickly, showing the shirt he wore beneath. He then draped it around her shoulders to keep her arm. She smiled a bit as Cloud was left to mumble to himself in the rain, complaining about how cold it was. The Seer was gone. Barrett was the first to notice, aside from watching all the busy activity even in the rain; he noticed that the Seer was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off with a smile and spoke to the group.

"It's a new day!" Barrett proclaimed.

"It's the same day, you idiot." Cloud mumbled.

"Well, it's later in the day then." Barrett said flatly. "Whatever."

"Barrett?" A voice shouted out over the rain.

The group looked over to see someone holding an umbrella. They stormed over to Barrett, and the Knight smiled. Green hair, blue eyes, smooth skin, orange tube top, orange miniskirt, white shoes, orange knee-high socks, a frilly headband, a nametag with their name, and one heck of an attitude – this was without a doubt his sister. She walked right over to him, not looking to be twenty years of age, developed and aged accordingly. He smiled and gave her a big hug, getting her all wet as he smiled brightly.

"You're alive!" He cried in happiness.

"Yeah, I'm alive, and I've been waiting out here for hours! What took you so long?" Amy glared at him even though he was hugging her.

"Oh, well… I'll explain it later." Barrett chuckled. "Let's go back to the inn… Nale will be waiting for us. But fist, lets get some doughnuts!"

"Alright!" Jinx and Mystic spoke up at the same time.

"Humph…" Though, Ayndi and Cloud had a different reaction.

They started off towards the inn, Barrett blabbing on in exaggerated detail about what happened. Amy was shocked to find out that she died because of Ayndi, and tried to lash out at him. But Barrett restrained her, and allowed Ayndi to apologize, which he did. He apologized to the young woman with a sincerity that was almost uncharacteristic of the thirty-year-old man. She said she'd let it pass, since her brother was so nice as to rescue her. But everyone could sense a bad aura from the Kafra towards the Rogue. Ayndi just shrugged it off and kept going, being quiet the entire way to the inn where the group met Nale. They went towards Barrett's room to tell the tale of what happened, and to enjoy their doughnuts. But Ayndi stayed behind, sliding his hands into his pockets with a slight sigh.

"Excuse me…?"

Ayndi turned as a voice spoke out to him, and he gazed at a woman for quite some time. His expression showed great surprise. This woman that stood before him was only slightly shorter than his 6' frame, and gazed up at him nervously through deep green eyes. Her black hair framed her face, falling down in straight, shining tresses to her waist. Her skin was pale, her complexion being smooth. Her age was undeterminable, but from inspection of her lithe form, she appeared to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a black dress that fit her form, ending at her feet, on which she wore black high-heels. Ayndi raised an eyebrow, looking down at her, his gaze reverting to a cold stare.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Um… My name's Rosaline, and my family is here because my aunt just passed away." She spoke nervously. "But… we don't know where the funeral home is. I came out looking for it, do you know where it is…?"

"… Yes I do." Ayndi smiled lightly. "Rosaline…"

"Oh, can you tell me where?" Rosaline asked, smiling to him.

"… I think it would be better if I showed you." Ayndi moved towards the door then, going to open it.

"Wait um… sir." Rosaline hurried to him, stopping him.

"You may call me Ayndi… Ayndi Hakimashi." Ayndi spoke as he gazed down to her. "What is it?"

"Mr. Hakimashi… forgive me, but I don't have an umbrella with me. It just started to rain and all…" Rosaline explained.

Ayndi shook his head with a smile, reaching up and removing his sakkat. Rosaline blinked in surprise as he moved in close to put it on her. He rested it on her head, moving the shin-strap under her chin. His hand lingered a little on her cheek as he gazed calmly down at her, and her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. He took his hand away then and opened the door for her, offering her out before himself, politely. She just looked at him, surprised herself. He kept his gaze away from her and silently waited.

"Mr. Hakimashi… Are you sure I can? I mean, this is yours…" Rosaline began to protest.

"I'll be fine. I assure you." Ayndi responded. "Now come on… Ladies first."

Barrett came hurrying down the stairs just as Rosaline was going through the door, saying, "Hey Ayndi we've got dough – Oh…"

Ayndi just smiled to Barrett, giving him a "thumbs up", which Barrett returned. He then stepped outside as well, the door closing behind him. He smiled to Rosaline and left with her, talking idly with her as he went towards the funeral home. He was calm as he spoke, but on the inside, it felt as if the sun had just melted away all of the ice around his heart. He was overjoyed to see her. She may not have known why, or was even hinted towards Ayndi's feelings, because Ayndi had altered time. At one point, Rosaline was his wife… she was pregnant with a child. But the Dark Lord killed her, and took Ayndi as a lackey. Ayndi had made it so that he never met Rosaline in the first place. And yet there she was, in the flesh, simply several years older.

"Where's Mr. Ayndi?" Mystic asked as Barrett returned to his room.

"… You know Mystic, you can love a bird, and set it free…" Barrett responded with a smile. "… And if it really, really loves you… It'll come back to you."


	5. Chapter 5: So Long, Barrett

**Chapter 5: So Long, Barrett**

"So… We look at life like a doughnut. Alright. So that means it's like… the pastry part is like the outer crust… And the inner part is like the inner core?" Barrett asked as he sat on his bed, next to his blind friend.

"That sounds okay…" Nale responded, rubbing his chin.

"That sounds more like the earth." Amy put in her input from the other side of his small room.

"She has a point." Nale concurred. "So… Perhaps we can make these doughnuts our personification of a 'personal earth.' An earth, or slate, of what we make of it. Does that sound good, amigo?"

"Wait, personal earth?" Barrett was confused.

"Yes, so… All the sprinkles, or sugar, or whatever you want to be on it can symbolize the good things in life. The cream or jelly center can as well… And the unfortunate raisin can be like the bad things."

"… I don't get it." Barrett said.

"Think about it." Nale grinned.

"Hey, why don't you two THINK about doing something to help us?" Amy nagged. "YOU'RE the one moving out of here, Barrett. Why don't you pack something?"

"What so you're asking us?" Barrett asked as he watched Amy packing his clothes into a box. "A guy who can't see anything, and a guy who barely remembers what day it is?"

"Yes you're right, how silly of me." Amy rolled her eyes. "Do something you lazy bums!"

Mystic sighed as she gathered up the nick-knacks from around the room. Barrett had decided that it was time for him to move back home to Comodo with his sister, and retire from being a Knight. Of course it seemed kind of silly, since he was only in his early twenties, and had barely been a Knight for six years. But Nale could see where he was coming from. All the things Barrett had gone through must have been tiring on his body and his mind. An extended vacation was completely understandable, if not retiring. So, the group had agreed to help the two move out before they left towards their next destination. Mystic was glad to help, while Jinx and Cloud were much more reluctant. They wanted to hurry up and leave, both out of annoyance and anxiousness to get the adventure going.

Jinx and Cloud grunted as they were lugging a large desk out of the room. It was early in the morning and each of them was full of calmness and energy that would see them through the rest of the day. Jinx and Cloud had gotten the desk to the door; Cloud stepping backwards out of it, only to find out the desk was too large. It hit the doorframe and slipped out of his fingers making him drop it. Jinx looked around it, yelling at the Novice. The two bickered for a while before trying to get it through the door again. Once again, it didn't work. They both tried forcing it. Nothing. It was stuck. After some time, they had agreed to turn the desk on its side. So Jinx backed back into the doorway so that Cloud could help him. On his way, though, Jinx bumped into Mystic, who was collecting old odds and ends. This put her off balance, and the sapphire blue vase she was holding slipped from her grasp. She tried to save it, but it fell to the floor with a crash, shattering it into pieces.

"Awww man!" Barrett groaned. He had just finished inspecting the scratches left of the doorframe from the desk when he heard the vase crash. He walked over to it and got onto his knees, almost crying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wingfoot!" Mystic apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to, honest! It was an accident!"

"That was Mom's old vase…" Barrett sighed. "She's gonna kill me."

Barrett went about sweeping up the shards of ceramic as Mystic went to put what was left over the fireplace into a box. Amy shook her head as she watched the four of them. Aside from Nale, who was lying on the bed because he couldn't offer to help, nobody but her seemed to act his or her age. At least that was her opinion. She watched Nale, as he seemed calm while everyone was yelling at each other. Jinx and Cloud would bicker from the room out to the front of the inn and back again, and it seemed to her that Nale took no notice. She envied the Bard for that. But without his eyes, Amy couldn't tell if he was being calm, or was asleep, or if Nale was just zoned out. She pitied him as well, knowing how badly he had wanted to help. Once she'd finished packing up Barrett's clothes, she moved to the bed and sat down, drawing Nale's attention towards her direction.

"Bored?" She asked with a little smile.

"You don't know the half of it, dudette." Nale sighed.

"I'm really sorry, but if you get up and move around…" Amy began to explain.

"I know, I know. Cloud can't be my eyes, so I'm at a loss." Nale finished for her.

"Barrett told me that you lost your sight trying to save us." The Kafra said.

"I did?" Nale raised an eyebrow. "Oh… yeah that's how it went way back when, wasn't it? History changed. I did do it to protect people, but you weren't there."

"I know." Amy sighed. "I wouldn't have wanted to be there, seeing that man cut out your eyes… What's it like?"

"Huh?" Nale was confused.

"Being blind." Amy clarified. "What is it like?"

"Well… dark." Nale chuckled. "Everything's dark, all the time. I can't see a thing. But all my other senses are starting to heighten, so it isn't too bad. It's like… compensating, you know? So I can hear and smell things a little better, and that's cool. But I can't see anything. I can't see the trees or the clouds. I can't even see you."

"Oh… I see. That must be hard." Amy responded.

"I'm sure you don't look a day over eighteen, Amy." Nale grinned. Had he had his eyes, he would have winked.

"Nale…" Amy blushed with a little giggle. "Lost your sight, but your charm's still in tact."

"Hey, that's something that isn't going anywhere any time soon." Nale chuckled. "Now shouldn't you be getting back to work, dudette?"

"Nah, I have tons of time now." Amy giggled.

In the meantime, Ayndi was a little distance away from a small cemetery. He was watching as Rosaline's Aunt's funeral took place. He watched very carefully, noticing things that weren't any different from before. Rosaline was alive, which was different. Before, the Dark Lord had killed her before the Prophecy was fulfilled. But someone was still missing. Rosaline's brother had not attended the funeral. Her brother, Artemis, had not shown. Ayndi figured that perhaps the young man was just out studying Dragons, as was his profession. But in the corner of his mind, he feared that a dreadful fate still had befallen Artemis. Perhaps it was something never to be changed. Perhaps his life was meant to be that far away from being truly happy. But it wasn't a horrible, unfair thing. Ayndi believed that maybe he deserved that, knowing what pain he'd caused in the past – a past that was altered.

As the funeral was drawing to a close, Ayndi decided to reveal himself. He had been in a tree, dressed in his black pants and shoes, and an old red undershirt, and an old brown leather jacket, lined with Lunatic fur around the collar. He leapt down from the tree, landing gracefully before sliding his hands casually into his pockets. He approached then just as some were leaving. Rosaline and her mother had stayed behind to dwell a little more as the coffin was lowered into the six-foot square hole and buried. Ayndi waited quietly by another tombstone as he watched the two. Rosaline's mother was weeping, and being a good daughter, she was trying to comfort her. After a good deal of time, the elderly woman turned to leave. Rosaline turned as well to see Ayndi, and she was a little confused by his sudden appearance, but approached him all the same.

"Ayndi, I never expected to see you here." Rosaline said, dressed in a black, flowing dress and black high-heel shoes. Her voice carried a sullen, grim tone.

"… You said your Aunt was being buried, I figured I would stop by." Ayndi responded calmly. "I suppose I was late."

"You didn't even know her… You don't even know any of us." Rosaline stated.

"… Respect for the dead." Ayndi simply responded.

"I didn't know her very well…" Rosaline said distantly as she looked back to the fresh grave. "But she always looked out for Mother and I, even from the distance. She did a lot of things for me, and got us out of trouble many times. She was a caring woman."

"She lived here in Al De Baran…" Ayndi said. "Usually a quiet woman, but she was never too shy to ask for help."

"Oh, so you knew her?" Rosaline asked, looking back at Ayndi.

"… I… I've seen her once or twice." Ayndi responded. "Still, I suppose one can only live for so long."

"Yes that's true…"

"… Hey." Ayndi spoke up after a moment of silence. "I think a drink would probably do us good, don't you?"

"Yes… I should at least join my family. You can come with me if you want." Rosaline responded.

"Right about now, I'd really like that…" Ayndi said with a small grin.

The Rogue accompanied Rosaline to a reception of sorts. It was a party after the funeral, a common practice. In order for one's death to be complete, loved ones would have to move on and remember the good times. Of course, this never really happened. There would usually be someone who would dwell on a death for the rest of his or her own lives. But for those who had the privilege to take it lighter, would lift the grim mood with relaxation, drinking, and talking with friends. For Rosaline, it was both a lifting period, and a date. While she drank her own share of the alcoholic beverages offered, she slowly felt better. At the same time however, she learned more and more about the man who had accompanied her. Though she felt she knew so little. It seemed that he was hiding something, and no matter how much drinking he did, he seemed to remain sober enough to have his wits. Nothing seemed to slip off his tongue.

The reception went until just before sundown. Ayndi and Rosaline had stayed behind for a moment to help put things away and clean up. By the time they were done, everyone was gone, and people were ready to go home. Rosaline and Ayndi left to the quiet streets, where Ayndi had planned to see Barrett off. Rosaline had agreed to go with him, so they went towards the southern exit of town where Barrett had planned to leave. Both were very quiet as they went, walking past marble stone buildings painted an orangish-pink in the hue of the sunset. Ayndi was deafly silent, and Rosaline didn't say a word. Neither of them could find words to say to the other, as they were both, as far as Rosaline knew, nearly strangers. Everything was going fairly well as they walked in silence. That was until they passed by an alley.

As they passed, an arm came out from the shadows of the alley, taking Rosaline, as she was closest to it. She gave a little shriek as she was pulled suddenly into the shadows. Ayndi's attention snapped to this event, making him turn and back track to look into the alley. In it, a man was holding Rosaline up against the wall, pinning her by her shoulders. He wore large black sunglasses, his red hair flaring up like a flame on his head. He wore a white shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He looked to be a Blacksmith, with a tool belt and fingerless leather gloves on. Rosaline was struggling to get away from him.

"Hey there, doll." The man grinned.

"Get off!" Rosaline shouted. "Ayndi! Help me!"

"You're not getting away again." The man said, pulling her from the wall, only to slam her back up against it.

"Let her go." Ayndi spoke sternly.

"Bite me." The man looked over at him. "She was my slave, and she escaped ages ago. It's high time I got her back, so buzz off."

"I'll ask you one more time kindly…" Ayndi said as he stepped towards the man. Ayndi was obviously taller, but didn't seem any stronger than the Blacksmith. "Let her go – or else."

"Or else what?" The man asked, letting Rosaline go. She could only stay back in fear against the wall as she watched the two men.

"You don't want to know… Farley." Ayndi spoke again, but made no attempt to call on a fight.

Farley seemed surprised that the Rogue knew his name, but that seemed to only fuel his rage. He clenched his hands into tight fists, throwing a punch at the Rogue. Ayndi didn't waste any time or play around. He quickly dodged to the side and leapt up, planting his feet on the wall for a brief moment before he pushed off with one foot. His momentum caused him to spin in mid-air, allowing him to lay a kick right on the side of Farley's head. The Blacksmith lost his footing, but caught himself before he could fall, quickly getting back up again. As quickly as he was back to his feet was he charging in for another attack. Ayndi would have none of it, stopping Farley in his tracks as he drew a dagger from the inside of his coat. At the time Farley stopped, the tip of the blade was barely brushing against the skin of his throat.

"Get out of here." Ayndi scowled as he began to walk towards Farley, making him step back.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Farley shouted.

"Seems like you are to me." Ayndi replied, pushing forwards suddenly, just to get Farley out of the alley. "Get lost."

Farley turned and ran from Ayndi. Ayndi just smirked, sliding his Main Gauge dagger back into his coat. He turned to the alley then, walking over to Rosaline, who hugged him thankfully. He was surprised and slightly uncomfortable. Ayndi had never come to terms with Rosaline's past death… Nor had he completely come to terms with his relationship with her at that moment in time. Everything had changed so quickly that the closeness he had known so long ago was something that was just that – long ago and distant. He froze until she pulled away. She seemed uncomfortable with the small, almost insignificant sign of affection as well. Nothing was said, neither of them moved. They didn't quite know what to do. Ayndi became impatient with the tension, and simple turned away and continued on without a word. Rosaline hurried to catch up.

It was sundown when they had reached the southern exit of the city. Coincidentally, Ayndi and Rosaline had arrived at the very moment that Barrett and Amy were all packed up to go. Barrett had just finished setting a box in a small rental caravan, and turned to hop out. Nale, Jinx, Mystic, and Cloud were all there as well to see the two green-haired siblings off. There was an air of stillness for a moment, even as the two went to say their goodbyes. Not only were there second thoughts, but also Rosaline didn't even know anyone there. She was the most uncomfortable, especially since she was attacked moments before. She stayed quiet, and naturally close to Ayndi in a shy state. Ayndi couldn't help but notice that, grinning to himself.

"You sure about this, man?" Nale asked.

"Yeah." Barrett answered. "Being a Knight has been nothing but some sort of chore! It's a lot more hard work than I thought!"

"You're so lazy." Amy sighed.

"It's supposed to be hard work." Ayndi pointed out. "Maybe you're just too young to handle it."

"Hey, just because you're a crazy old man and I'm not doesn't mean that I can't handle being a Knight." Barrett shot at Ayndi.

"But… Ayndi doesn't look old." Rosaline spoke quietly.

"That's because I take care of myself… For the most part." Ayndi responded. "I'm actually getting into my mid-thirties."

"Hey, who's that?" Barrett asked. "You got a girlfriend?"

"Not at all!" Ayndi responded hastily. "She's a friend… Her name's Rosaline, she's only in town for a little while because she had to attend a funeral. She'll probably be going back to Morroc tomorrow."

"Well, introduce us." Amy said, her voice holding the same disliking for Ayndi as it always had.

"Ah well…" Ayndi rubbed the back of his head, shedding a baffled smile. "… I don't know you all. Introduce yourselves."

"Idiot…" Amy mumbled.

"Well, I'm Barrett!" Barrett grinned. "I'm sure you've heard of my exploits."

"I… I'm sorry, I haven't." Rosaline responded.

"Ah…" Barrett seemed disappointed.

"I'm Nale." Nale waved. "And the young ones with me are Jinx, Mystic, and Cloud."

"Hi." The three younger ones said.

"Hello, all of you." Rosaline greeted them.

"And I'm Amy." Barrett's sister greeted Rosaline with a smile.

"Rosaline... I remember you." Barrett said.

"What…?" Rosaline asked.

"Uh… umm…" Barrett struggled to think of an answer. "Ayndi… He… He mentioned you once! I just figured since he has no friends and all, that you had to be this girl, because you're the only real friend he's got!"

"Shut up." Ayndi grumbled.

"Barrett, cut it out you dope!" Amy shouted at him.

"Sorry." Barrett whined.

"Well, we shouldn't be keeping you for too long." Nale chimed in. "It'll be quite the trip to Comodo."

"A day and a half by cart." Barrett grinned. "It ought to be fun!"

"Hopefully you'll keep that optimism." Nale responded with a chuckle.

"I can get back to work once we get home." Amy said, looking to Barrett. "You'd better get a job too."

"Well, I should have some money piled up at home… somewhere." Barrett said, rubbing his chin.

"You should be going." Ayndi spoke.

Without any more hesitation, Amy and Barrett said their goodbyes, got into the cart, and set off towards the deserts to the south. Ayndi and Rosaline took their leave as well, returning to Rosaline's room at the inn. This left Jinx, Cloud, Mystic and Nale to contemplate their next move. Cloud took out the map, and examined it, while conversing with Nale. It didn't take long until a decision was made.

"Alright, we're going to Geffen next." Nale informed the two orphans. "You two up for it?"

"I'm up for it right now!" Jinx responded with excitement.

"Me too!" Mystic added.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Nale asked, rhetorically. "Let's get going, dudes and dudette."


	6. Chapter 6: The Purple Demoness

**Chapter 6: The Purple Demoness**

"Finally, we're home!" Amy proclaimed to the near-empty house.

The house was faintly lit, as it always had to be. In the nightlife town on Comodo, there was no sun, ever; therefore lamps always lighted Barrett and Amy's house. It was a small house, fit for two people. The floors were made of wood, the walls were wood, and the ceiling was wood… If it weren't for the few colourful rugs positioned under tables and beds to keep the floors from getting any marks, the house would have been fairly bland. There were only four rooms, both siblings having their own room. The rest was made up of a lone room that acted as a combined set of the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room. Of course, these rooms weren't too large or fabulous. Given the fact that Amy was the only one who worked, they only had so much zeny to go by. The rooms had all been set up, though, and the Wingfoot siblings were ready to start their life again.

The living room was rather quiet. It only seated around five people, with two chairs and a three-person, fold out sofa. A little ways in front of the sofa was the coffee table, which was decorated by a freestanding vase, filled with exotic flowers, and a colourful, oval-shaped rug rested beneath the table. This area was on the ease side of the small home, the kitchen and dining room being on the west side. The dining area itself was rather small, only having a table, which could seat six, and a rug beneath the table and chairs to keep the polished, hardwood floor from getting marks. Even if no dinner had been planned, the table was always set and kept clean by Amy. The kitchen was on the northwest end, and consisted of a small area squared off by counter-space, and high up cupboards that were connected to the ceiling. Since it was in the corner, there weren't many cupboards, but there was certainly a lot of space on the counters. The only thing that would take up space on them was the sink. On the north wall was the range where meals were cooked, and in the corner was the refrigerator. For such a small home, it seemed rather well off.

Standing in the open space barely between the kitchen and the living room area were the Wingfoot siblings. Also, there were a few other women; dressed in large dressed with white aprons and frilly headbands. They were kafras – Amy's co-workers and friends. They all wore the same outfit as regular kafras… a long brown dress with short, puffy sleeves, white aprons, frilly white headbands, white gloves, and footwear of their choice. But each one was different in their own way. Barrett and Amy had known them for years, and they had visited often in the past. Not only that, but being kafras, they all seemed to be very beautiful. If one were to wonder why, most would have assumed it was a job requirement.

"We're so glad you've finally come back." One of the kafras said. She had straight brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you Jasmine." Amy responded.

"We really missed you while you were out." Another of the women said. That one had shorter hair that barely reached the bottom of her nape. It was a fair blue in colour, and her eyes were a blue-ish green.

"We missed you too Pavianne, didn't we Barrett?" Amy responded, looking to her brother.

"Yeah." Barrett sounded out of it - even someone as simple-minded as him was rather taken away when three beautiful women visited his house.

"Yes, we all missed Barrett too, didn't we girls?" Jasmine asked with a smile.

"We did!" Pavianne answered. "Right Leilah?"

"Certainly." The third kafra, with long pink hair and violet eyes responded, though she didn't sound like she meant it.

"Well I'm glad we were missed." Amy giggled. "But it's getting late…"

"Yes, we should really be getting home." Leilah stood up first. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Really." The other two women responded as they got to their feet.

"I'm glad you stopped by." Amy stood up and bowed politely before seeing them to the door. "You should come by again soon. You can bring Blossom and Roxy next time, and we can have an all-girls night!"

"It sounds fun." Jasmine smiled. "I think we'll do that."

"Good. See you later girls!"

Amy saw them out. As soon as they were gone, Barrett helped himself to one of the seats in the living room area. He slumped into it and sighed with boredom. Amy knew very well why. Upon leaving, Barrett had given up being a Knight. His sword was hung on the wall as decoration, and his armor had all been stashed away in the closet within his room. There he sat, in a blue, thick, long-sleeved shirt and brown jeans, and white socks – he felt rather plain. Amy moved over to him and sat down on the couch. She was wearing a white tank top, and blue jean short shorts, and a pair of sandals. They had both gotten comfortable, and Amy just looked at Barrett for a moment before beginning to speak.

"Well, glad to be back, huh?" She asked, giving no hint of being bothered by his boredom.

"Yeah, I guess." Barrett responded.

"That was a nice welcome-home committee, don't you think?" Amy asked with a small giggle. "I know how much you like the girls coming by."

"I do not." Barrett looked at her as if she were insane. "It's always tea this and girly stuff that… A guy like me just can't be interested in stuff like that!"

"Um… you always talk with us about things." Amy responded.

"I pretend to know what you're talking about." Barrett responded.

"Oh come on, I know exactly why you try." Amy grinned coyly. "They're all around your age, aren't they? I think you should just go and ask one of them out if you feel that way."

"I don't feel that way!" Barrett responded quickly. "I mean, that's silly, they're just… well… they're just…"

"Beautiful and sweet?" Amy spoke flatly, crossing her arms.

"… Yeah." Barrett nodded. "That's it."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Amy laughed. "What are you going to do now that you're home?"

"Hell, I don't know!" Barrett answered Amy's question as he simply rested his cheek in his palm.

"Well, I've got work… Maybe you should get a job!" Amy suggested with a sweet smile.

"A job?" Barrett looked at his sister quite curiously.

"Yeah… How about a Smiley Assistant?"

Barrett simply shuddered at the thought.

"God no." He responded.

"Oh… Yeah I guess you're right." Amy giggled slightly. "Well, I guess you'll be job-hunting tomorrow."

Of course, in the land of the eternal nightlife, it was difficult to know just when "tomorrow" was.

So, when Barrett woke up, he set out to find a job. This was dealt with in the traditional manner. One would get presentable, and inquire at different places for a job. For Barrett, Amy made him dress up rather gentlemanly. Barrett dressed up in a pair of black dress pants, and a tucked in, white dress shirt. There wasn't a wrinkle on his whole outfit, and he even put on a red and black diagonally striped tie. Then of course, he wore white socks and black shoes. He was ready to go out into the world and find a professional, work-place job. But he had no resumes, or anything of the sort. No, Barrett Wingfoot was definitely out to get a job in the most peculiar way possible.

Barrett had this way of doing things. When he thought he might have been good at something, he simply went and did it. This caused some problems. He would do jobs without being hired. At one point in the day, he went to a bakery and simply started working along-side one of the employees. Nobody seemed to mind or notice. He worked there for several hours, and while nobody questioned his presence, the employer really noticed the increase in productivity. After three hours of work, the manager came into the kitchen to speak with the two employees that should have been there. She really wasn't expecting a third.

"Wow, I have to say, we've been keeping up today!" The manager said as she congratulated her employees. "Who do we have to thank for this? Mandy? John?"

The two other employees stood quiet and baffled before the male, John, spoke up.

"Uh… This guy, Ma'am." John pointed to Barrett, who was standing between John and Mandy, hands behind his back, a big, proud grin plastered on his face.

"Oh well thank you!" The manager said, but then she paused, glancing at Barrett. "What… who ARE you? You don't work here, and I don't pay you. Get outta here!"

The young man ended up being thrown out of the Bakery flat onto his face. But his spirits weren't daunted. He simply picked himself up, brushed himself off, and kept going.

At one point, he thought he could be a treasure hunter. There was a cave at the northern cape of Comodo said to be full of monsters and treasure. So, still wearing his handsome clothes, and without any weapons, Barrett ventured inside. It wasn't even fifteen minutes before he began to notice that the monsters inside were tough. Most of them were poisonous, and to a man without any weapons or armor, they posed a rather large threat. It wasn't long until they chased him out of the cave. The young man was sent running with his arms flailing, shouting bloody murder and proclaiming that the monsters were in his hair. It was a very sad sight to see. But, Barrett was still undaunted, and continued his search for employment.

Amy watched her brother run about for the entire day. While she did her job aiding travelers that came through, she watched Barrett as he suffered failure after failure. He was thrown out of the juice bar and the performance stage. He didn't get any money no matter how much he begged, and he wasn't hired by any of the travelers for anything. He wasn't allowed to deliver things from Comodo to other towns, and he was denied the right to write articles for news or entertainment. He couldn't offer any services of his own either. He just didn't seem to fit in anywhere he went. He couldn't even take after his father and build or repair things. It seemed that all he was ever good at, he had left behind, and was now in quite the situation. Amy could see this rather clearly as she watched him until her shift was over. At that time she left to try and get him a job, any job she could. When she left, he was still looking for something to do.

Barrett had searched for a job for eight hours straight, and just didn't have anything left in him after that time. He just moved to a table set up in a small fenced area at the far west of the town, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He yawned, resting his elbow on the table, cradling his chin in his palm as he gazed out at the sea. The night stars were reflected in the clear blue ocean, and all he could hear was the breeze. He had a lot of time to think in that situation. He was getting discouraged. At that point, he'd covered almost every available job on the island. In his mind, he couldn't see himself getting hired at any point in the near future. He let out a soft sigh. He was certain that day could not have gotten any worse… That was until a shadow was cast over him. He looked back reluctantly, getting quite a shock.

"Barrett? Is that you?" A woman asked.

This woman looked rather youthful, and wore a light suit of armor. She had to be a Knight or Crusader of some kind. A light blue tunic, ending just at her waist, covered her torso. Chain mail that she must have worn beneath the tunic reached down to about her knees, keeping her modest. She wore a sort of cloak, a cape that reached her mid-back that had a chain mail collar. Her arms were covered by polished plate armor that covered her hands, forearms, elbows, biceps and shoulders, all connected at the joints loosely for mobility. Beneath the plate, on the undersides of her arms, the chain mail tunic was obviously long-sleeved. Aside from that, she wore a hairpin in her hair, a crescent moon shaped ornament on it. Her hair was a long violet colour, her eyes being a deep jade green. Her skin was fair and gave her a Caucasian look. Barrett froze up at the sight of this woman his own face running pale with fright.

"V-V-V…" Barrett couldn't even spit out her name.

"It's me!" The woman said, looking to be about his age as she scooped his head into her arms and held it against her bosom affectionately. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

"Valyrie!" Barrett shouted as he tore away from the woman and stumbled back in shock. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What do you mean what am I doing here!" Valyrie, as Barrett called her, seemed utterly offended by this. "I was just passing through! I'm a Knight you know."

The violet-haired woman looked next to her. Sticking out of the ground was a large lance, made entirely out of metal and was taller than she was. Barrett looked at it, then back at the woman and laughed nervously.

"Good for you!" Barrett said with a sappy grin.

"And then, I remembered that you lived here and decided to look for you!" Valyrie said, smiling excitedly back to Barrett. "And here you are, all dressed up for me!"

"For you?" Barrett shook his head. "Oh no, no, no! I didn't do this for you! I was looking for a job!"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Valyrie giggled as she folded her hands behind her back and leaned in close to Barrett. Barrett leaned away from her in nervous response. She got right into his face then. "You must have seen my coming in the stars and got ready for me! Remember when I first asked you out?"

"More like dragged me out!" Barrett stated in loud retort.

"We made such a cute couple…" Valyrie said dreamily, ignoring Barrett's comment.

"Back in second grade? Hell no!" Barrett responded.

"Seventh grade!" Valyrie shot at him, her mood on the flip side from when she first saw Barrett.

"Man, was I off!" Barrett laughed nervously again.

"You forgot!" Valyrie seemed awfully mad now, grabbing her Lance and stepping back to hold it at Barrett's throat. "Are you telling me I wasted all those months just to be forgotten! I spent years after that thinking about you, how could you be so heartless?"

"Whoa now, hold on…" Barrett stepped back, pushing Valyrie's lance down out of harm's way. "Aren't we being just a little bit obsessive?"

"Obsessive!" She brought the lance's tip nearer to his throat.

"Maybe I worded that wrong…" Barrett laughed nervously.

They spoke back and forth like that for quite some time. Barrett was slowly taken back into his memories of the time he met Valyrie years before. He remembered how she treated him… Was she even aware of what she did? She was horrible, as far as Barrett was concerned. She nagged him constantly, trying to shape him into her perfect vision of a male partner… She was very high-maintenance, and very needy, and Barrett tried as hard as he could to cater to these needs for the sake of a relationship… But, in the end, she lost her liking for Barrett and acted cruelly towards him. Barrett did what his instincts told him and ran away, avoiding their "relationship" altogether until she just forgot… Valyrie didn't forget, and he had to break it to her at one point. It was then that She proceeded to make his childhood a living hell. Valyrie was probably half the reason Barrett wanted to become a Knight so eagerly. He must have wanted to get away from her awfully quick. Now she was back, and back to her old antics once again.

Amy was sitting at home, her shift long past, reading a book in the living room. She had begun to wonder where Barrett had gone. He'd been out for nine hours straight… A feat she normally thought was impossible. But it wasn't long before any suspicions she had would gain answers as Barrett came bursting through the door. He slammed it shut as soon as he could, leaning back against it. Amy stood up quickly, about to ask what her brother was up to, but a quick pounding on the door cut her off. Barrett seemed to be in some sort of danger! She came to his aid quickly, coming to hold the door shut with him while this pursuer bashed the door trying to get it open, yelling all sorts of profanities.

"Barrett, what's going on!" Amy yelled to be heard over the other's yelling.

"Well, you remember that one girlfriend I had?" Barrett yelled back over his pursuer's yelling.

Suddenly the tip of a lance crashed through the door right by their heads. They screamed in fright and held very still as the lance was pulled away. Outside, Valyrie stormed to the hole she had left and tried to look inside.

"Barrett Wingfoot, if you don't come outside right now, I'll never speak to you again!" She yelled inside.

"Good! That's exactly what I want!" Barrett yelled back over his shoulder.

Valyrie was furious, kicking the door once with a slight cry of frustration. She then turned and stormed away as onlookers watched in puzzled awe. Inside the house, Barrett and Amy let out a relieved sigh and slid to a sitting position against the door. After a while, they looked up to the hole Valyrie had left, and then at each other, sighing in unison once again. Curious villagers came to their door, wondering what was the matter, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Valyrie…" Amy sighed. "Still can't get over you, can she Barrett?"

"You know, your Kafra friends are suddenly thousands of times more appealing than they wore when I went to bed last night." Barrett responded as he bought his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in frustration.

"Well, I have good news." Amy smiled. "I got you a job so you can start saving towards a new door."

"What! Me!" Barrett looked to his sister in disbelief. "It's not MY fault that Valyrie's a psycho!"

"… What am I doing, anyways?" Barrett then asked with a sigh.

"Well…" Amy responded with a sort of grin.

Barrett saw that look in her eyes, and feared for the worst.


End file.
